Brighter Than Sunshine
by jackjack2000
Summary: Hermione can't stand Draco. Draco can't stand Hermione. What if the both of happened to be stuck together because Draco spoiled the potion? rr! UPDAATED! :
1. Hate is a very strong word

_**Disclaimer:**__ Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Period._

HERMIONEDRACOHERMIONEDRACO

'Who can tell me what are the results if I add this antidote into the cauldron?' Snape drawled and Hermione Granger's hand shot up first, as usual. He ignored her and saw Draco Malfoy, smirking as he raised his hand. 'Mr. Malfoy?'

Hermione looked at Draco with disdain as she put down her hand, she sat back and hissed as he answered the question correctly. After Snape praised him, Draco looked over at Hermione and smirked superiorly.

'I _hate _it when he does that.' Hermione told Ron when the potions teacher was writing their homework on the board. She picked up her quill and scribble their homework on the parchment. 'It's like, it's like he thinks he's the king of the world.'

'Hermione, he's just being a slimy git.'

'Yeah.' Harry agreed. 'Not to mention, greasy.'

Hermione glared at her two best friends. 'Really, all you two do is insult people and I was talking about Malfoy.'

'Well, he's slimy and greasy too.' Harry said after a moment of silence.

Snape sat down on his desk, indicating that his period was over. The whole class stood up and packed their things to leave for Charms. Hermione picked up her books and headed out the class. She waited for her two best friends to arrive and the trio left for Charms.

As they stepped out to the entrance hall, Hermione slapped her forehead, swearing. 'I forgot my potions book. You two go first, I'll catch up.'

'Are you sure? We can wait.' Harry asked and she assured him. 'Alright, we'll save you a seat.'

She waved and ran to the dungeons. She walked slowly to the door and opened it quietly; she heard hushed voices inside the classroom. Hermione didn't bother eavesdropping but she just stood outside of the classroom.

As soon as she heard footsteps becoming louder, Hermione stepped back from the door and the Slytherin stepped out. He glared at her with a look of disgust on his face. 'What are you looking at, mudblood?' he sneered.

'None of your business, ferret.' She retort, looking away. 'I just left my potions book-.'

Draco took out a book and shoved it to her hands. He wiped his hands on his clothes as Hermione stared at him with a look of confusion. 'He asked me to give it back to you. Disgusting, now I have to wash it three times a day.'

'Shut up, Malfoy.' Hermione spat and walked away, her nose held high as she sauntered off. She could hear Draco following her close behind. She turned around and caught him completely off guard, seeing him jump. 'Is there something you want?'

'Why yes, there is.' He said and leaned towards the wall, his hands in his pockets. 'You, out from here. Clearly, Dumbledore has no taste in _real_ witches and wizards. He just _had_ to welcome mudbloods like yourselves.'

'I'm sorry, wasn't it you who almost blew up the whole class in potions last week?' she asked, her voice had a hint of amusement.

'That happened because I was paired up with that oaf Longbottom.' He hissed to himself but Hermione happened to overhear him. She snorted and walked away, he trailed after her.

'That oaf saved the class, he was smart enough to call Snape than just waving his arms around, sweating like a pig and asking Crabbe for help. Honestly, Crabbe?'

He laughed bitterly. He put a hand on his stomach, pretending to laugh. 'Ah, Granger, never knew you were this hilarious.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'I was being sarcastic, you filth.' He spat and she rolled her eyes. 'So where's Weasel bee? Don't tell me he's still dating that Brown girl.'

'As a matter of fact, yes he _is _still dating Lavender Brown.' Hermione said and was on the grand staircase. He followed close behind. 'If you don't mind, Malfoy. I would really appreciate it if you just stand a few hundred feet away from me.'

'Anything you want.' He said simply and smirked, he took two small steps away from her. Hermione looked at him and closed her eyes with annoyance. He chuckled softly.

As they reached the second floor, she was walking up the steps when something happened that could just kill her.

There was a strong jerk that caught her completely off guard. She slipped on the steps and was about to fall when hands grabbed hold of her robes. She held her savior, tugging on his robes. She breathed in heavily.

She knew that Malfoy had saved her, seeing as they both were the only ones there. He too, looked both shocked and relieved. She could feel his breath tickling her cheeks. They were so close to each other, she snapped her eyes shut.

'Get off me, mudblood.' He hissed in her ear and she fluttered her eyes open. She let go of him and straightened her clothes. She cleared her throat and picked up her stuff.

They both walked to the Charms classroom without saying two words to each other. When Hermione touched the doorknob, her head turned to look at Malfoy.

'Um… Thanks.' She said awkwardly, and he grunted in response.

'Could you hurry up? I've missed half the class saving your arse out there.' He snapped and her eyes flashed angrily at him.

'What is your problem?' she glowered, putting her hands on her hip. 'You think you're king of the world? For bloody hell, can't you just act civil for just one second?'

'Yeah, okay.' He started, smirking at her. 'Move, Granger.'

'I can't believe you!' she cried, her voice rising. The door opened and they looked at their Charms professor who was gazing up at them questioningly. Harry and Ron were staring at Hermione with complete shock.

'Nice to have you here, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy.' The professor said, and both of his students looked down at the floor. 'Please, take a seat.'

Draco and Hermione glared at each other before parting their ways, Hermione muttered curses under her breath as she sat in between Harry and Ron.

'Took you long enough.' Ron said. 'We were worried.'

'Yeah, Ron kept on biting his quill.' Harry grinned. 'We could hear your voice from a mile away, what happened?'

'Nothing.' She said, resting her eyes on the board. 'Just that he was being a git, that's all.'

'Figured.' Ron said, looking at Malfoy. 'I mean, look at him. I liked him much better when he was a ferret. He still has the smell.'

Hermione giggled and tore her eyes away from the board to look at Malfoy. His eyes met hers, and she was still smiling from the joke. He glared at her, thinking that she was smiling at him. Her smile was immediately turned into a frown when he glared at her.

Class ended very fast as all of them were tested on Cheering Charms for their OWLs examination that will be carried out by the end of the year.

'It's been two years and he wants us to do it.' Ron sighed; he made Harry look miserable as ever. 'Sorry mate, tried my best.'

'Yeah, once.' Harry scoffed.

Hermione smiled at the two as they ventured to the great hall. She bumped into Malfoy and she fell to the ground.

'Hermione!' Ron said, startled. He rushed to her side and helped her up. 'Are you okay? You stupid ferret.'

'Mudblood.' He smirked.

Harry and Ron draw out their wands, pointing at the Slytherin. Many people stopped to watch the scene. 'Take that back, Malfoy.' Harry threatened.

'Or what? Cry to your mummy?' Draco laughed. 'Guess what Potter, you don't have one.'

He and his gang started cackling away when Hermione stepped forward, clutching her wand. She whispered, '_Tarantallegra' _Draco stopped laughing and his legs started dancing uncontrollably. He looked at Hermione who smiled wickedly at him. Ron was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

'Bye, Malfoy.' She huffed and pushed past him, smirking at him while doing so. She looked at him over her shoulder and saw that his cronies were trying to find the counter curse.

'GRANGER!'

_Author's Note:_

_There you go. First chapter! Hope you like it, please review!_


	2. The Screwed Up Potion

**Disclaimer:**_Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Period._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Drip._

'Hermione Granger, wake up.' A voice in the distant said. Hermione mumbled and turned her head the other way.

_Drip._

'Hermione Granger, wake up.' The voice said again, only louder and urgent. Then she felt cold water splashed on her face.

_SPLASH!_

Hermione's eyes were wide open and she fell from the couch. She shook her head and wiped her face, she looked up and saw Dobby. She glared at him, and stood up.

'What did you do that for?' she asked angrily. Dobby stared at her, giving her a towel.

'Hermione Granger, potions starts in fifteen minutes.'

Her head whipped towards the elf, gaping. 'You could've woken up me sooner, Dobby! I can't get ready in fifteen minutes!'

'Harry Potter just informed me.'

She sprinted to her dormitory, and tried to get ready in ten minutes. If_that_'s possible. She tied her bushy hair to a messy bun and took all her books. She ran downstairs and sprinted to the dungeons, all the while looking at her watch.

She reached her destination in five minutes. 'Just in time.'

She pushed the door open slowly and saw Snape writing on the back. She crept slowly to her seat, taking a deep breath that she wasn't caught.

'Miss Granger, I hope you have a good excuse for your tardiness.' Snape sneered, without turning around to face her. The whole class turned to face her, as she turned red.

'I overslept, doing the homework you asked the whole class to do.' Hermione replied, her voice full with confidence. He looked towards her and beckoned for her to give the homework. She stood up and gave the two rolls of parchment he had asked for.

He read thoroughly and raised his black eyes to meet with her brown eyes. 'You will be paired up with Mr. Malfoy. _No excuses._' He snarled and she groaned inwardly. She walked over to Draco's cauldron, and ignored the Slytherin's piercing glares.

'Great, now because of you I'm paired up with an idiot.' He hissed and she rolled her eyes. She didn't retort or anything, she just kept quiet. Draco Malfoy was not used to people _not_challenging him. Snape gave him the instructions slip and he already put the first ingredient. 'Answer me, mudblood.'

'What is your problem?' she glowered, her eyes flashing. 'Answer me, Malfoy. What exactly _is_ your problem? Do I look I want to talk to you huh? Do I look like I am liking this to you, being paired up with some cocky arse who thinks he's the king of the world? Cause I am having the worst time of my life.

I'd rather be petrified than standing right next to you. I would give_anything_ to be anywhere but here. So tell me, what is your problem?'

He smirked at her, and put in the second ingredient. 'Nothing.'

'You're doing it wrong. It said put in the brimstones not-.'

Draco didn't listen to her, and continued putting another ingredient.

'Draco! What are you doing!'

Draco looked up towards her, startled that she said her first name but Hermione didn't look like she cared cause her face was filled with worry. 'Oh no, oh no…' she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She took a step back, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

He was about to jerk his arm away but the cauldron was bubbling like crazy.

'Get off me mu-.'

_BOOOOOOM!_

The whole room fell silent. Hermione and Draco were covered in thick, green slime, she breathed heavily and turned towards the Slytherin, staring at him with a look that could kill.

'What is all the ruckus?' Snape asked, walking towards them.

'Sir-.' Draco was about to explain when Hermione cut him off.

'Both of us didn't read the paper properly. We are very sorry, sir.'

Snape looked towards her with a look of disdain. 'Both of you, headmaster's office.'

Draco and Hermione walked separate ways, but somehow, a forced pulled them back to hit each other. He moved again when the force pulled him back to her, hitting her in the process. Of course, when she reached the ground, he was brought down with her.

'What are you playing at, Granger?'

'I'm not doing anything, Malfoy.'

They tried to move again but the force pulled them back together again. 'You're stuck to her, Draco!' squealed Pansy.

'I can't be stuck with _her_!' he protested, giving her a dark look. 'I can't believe I'm actually touching you.'

'Shut up, you're not the only one hating this.' She said, dusting her shirt. She scrunched her nose in disgust, smelling the aroma of the potion in the cauldron. The both of them left the classroom and tried their very best to move together.

Hermione yelled at Draco for being so stupid. He yelled at her back for being so annoying.

'What the hell are you yelling at me for?' she asked him, and he rolled his eyes. 'It is your fault we're stuck like this.'

'B-but how can it happen?' Draco asked himself. 'I don't see anything that is sticking us together.'

'It is a charm, Malfoy. If you _read_, you'll know what it is.' Hermione said in a bossy-tone.

'Well_ sorry_ for having such a great reputation instead of being locked up in a dead town.'

'Shut up, idiot.'

'Why don't you, bucktoothed beaver?'

'Shut up, you arse.'

'Why don't you shut up?'

'Shut up!'

'Stop acting so childish.'

'Hark whose talking.' She spat at him. She started to walk again but was pulled back. She looked sideways and saw Draco, refusing to move. 'You know, we'll be stuck like this forever if you don't move.'

'I've got time.' He smirked and stayed at the spot. She groaned and massaged her temples. 'Besides, I have nothing to do.'

'Well, sorry to burst your bubble _Malfoy_. I have many things to do.'

'Like what? Read that stupid Hogwarts: A History?'

She was taken aback, that was precisely what she wanted to do. She stared at him suspiciously. 'How do you know I like to read that book?'

'Oh come on, any idiot would know. You're always saying stuff about this wretched school and saying, _"I read it, in Hogwarts: A History."_' He said, imitating her.

'Can we move, please?' she pleaded, after a while.

He sighed and looked at her with pity. 'Fine since you're begging.'

It took a while for them to learn how to walk together without strangling each other, but they managed. They were in front of a gargoyle statue where Professor McGonagall was standing. She turned her head towards them, her mouth in a thin line.

'It's about time you came.' She said sternly and raised her hands to the gargoyle. '_Acid Pops_.'

The gargoyle turned around, and steps appeared. 'Harry was right.' She mumbled to herself. The both of them struggled to walk up the spiral staircase but they made it.

Dumbledore's back was facing towards them; he was feeding his phoenix, Hawks. He glanced at them over his shoulder and turned around. 'Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. It looks like we have a big problem.'

'A_huge_ problem, headmaster.' Draco said and the headmaster's eyes twinkled with excitement. 'Is there anyway we can fix it?'

'Severus would have to take a very long time to make the antidote.' He said and conjured two chairs for them to sit. He carried on. 'For the mean time, you'll be stuck to each other.'

'WHAT?' they said in unison.

'B-but what about our personal lives!' Draco sputtered. He leaned forward to whisper to the headmaster. 'How can we go to the bathrooms!'

'Calm down, we'll think of something.' He said. 'Sweets?'

Hermione gave him a You're-Serious look, and she looked at her fingers. 'What about sleeping?'

Draco's head snapped up and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, who was clearly thinking of what to do. Hermione tapped her finger continuously on the table; she couldn't wait another minute for the answer. 'Professor?'

He suddenly stood up, feeding Hawks. 'There'll be two beds. It will be close but a bit apart. As for the bathroom problem, try to stand outside the door and prepare for the painful force when one opens the door.

'If you're planning to shower, do the same thing as the bathroom problem. I will work out the timetable so you two would be in the same classes until Severus makes the antidote.'

'An- And how long do you reckon the antidote will be made?' Hermione asked. Dumbledore turned his head slowly to her, his glasses on the tip of his nose.

The room was silent, the only sounds were Draco's sharp breathing and the sound of Hermione's tapping. Hawks was making a lot of noise, and Dumbledore hastily threw him his food.

'Three months if possible, however if we're unfortunate, it could be half a year, Miss Granger.'

Draco fell of the chair, bringing Hermione down to the floor along with him.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_New Chapter! Hope you like it. Please please please review. I really want to know if my story is worth writing for. _


	3. Draco? A Death Eater?

_**Disclaimer:**__Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Period._

* * *

'Half a year?' Hermione managed to choke out after they left the headmaster's office. 'Couldn't it be shorter? I mean, what about our OWLs?'

'Yes that. There is no way I'm going to let you copy my answers!' Draco said.

Hermione snorted. 'Yeah, right. It would be _you_who'll be cheating.'

'The password,' Professor McGonagall said from behind of them, 'The password is Rosebuds.'

Hermione glanced at the portrait, it was a fairy. A pink coloured fairy, waving at them. The portrait swung open and they stepped in. As soon as the professor left the common room, Draco sighed and looked to his side.

'Don't turn this around, Granger. I'm smarter, admit it.' He smirked and Dumbledore glanced his eyes at the two, raising his eyebrows. 'It's your fault we're stuck like this.'

Hermione used all her strength to push him down, pulling her down with him. She managed to get on him using all her effort; she grabbed his collars and shook him. 'YOU-GOT-TO-BE-KIDDING-ME!' she screamed, her hair falling on her face.

Draco grabbed her shoulders and tried to make her stop shaking him. She drew in a deep breath and got off of Draco, who looked at her. He pushed her and he was on top now, and soon they were rolling around the floor, shaking each other. Hermione attempted to strangle him when Draco shouted.

'Granger! Wh- What are you doing?' he yelled and Hermione got off him. She took hold of his hands and pulled him up with her, dusting her clothes and staring at Draco, teary-eyed.

'I'm sorry.' She muttered. Draco looked down at the floor and walked to their bedroom. Their beds were so close; you couldn't even tell if it was a bit apart. 'Are you going to change?'

'Me? Change?' he said, taken aback. He didn't think of that, he looked up at the ceiling, thinking of what to do. 'I think we should just call it a night.'

'Yeah.'

* * *

'Wake up!' Hermione yelled, nudging Draco. He grumbled and tried to turn to the side but Hermione pulled him up. 'Get up! I need to go to the bathroom!'

'Just piss in your pants or something.' He mumbled, and Hermione whacked his head. 'OW! You're killing my brain cells! Soon I will be stupid like you!'

'Good, you're awake!' she said, and pulled him to the bathroom carrying a new set of clothes. When she stepped in the bathroom, she slammed the door shut leaving Draco squeezed to the door. His face was squished to the wooden oak as he closed one eye and sighed painfully.

'COULD YOU HURRY UP IN THERE!' he bellowed and felt like his head would have to break the door. He heard the toilet flush and waited for the door to open but it never did. He banged the door with his fist. 'GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'

And then he heard the shower running. He gaped. The force was pulling him to the door, he gritted his teeth.

'YOU'RE SHOWERING? NOW?' he yelled. 'GRANGER! MY HEAD IS GOING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR IF YOU DON'T COME OUT!'

Then he heard her singing. He closed his eyes and groaned. He hated hearing girls singing in the shower, and she was taking her time. He banged the door again, only hurting his fist.

'Keep your pants on!' Hermione shouted from the bathroom. He waited for ten minutes, and the doorknob twisted. The door opened and Draco was thrown to her. Hermione screamed and dropped the hairbrush, and Draco pushed her to the wall. He rested his head on the wall and panted.

'Malfoy!'

'You don't know how hard is it to be standing outside that door for twenty minutes.' He breathed.

'Malfoy?'

He cleared his throat and pulled away. He dragged her out from the bathroom and she closed the door.

'I could've broken that door.'

'Thank god you didn't.' she said, and she could see that he was trying to smile but he kept that stoned expression of his. 'Listen, if we're going to be stuck to each other- we can't be on each other's throat all the ti-.'

'What are you saying Granger?'

'What I'm saying is that we should-.' Deep breath. 'Have a truce.'

'A truce?' he echoed, as if he never heard of that word before.

'You know, a white flag.'

'I know what a truce is, I'm not a twit you know.' He snapped at her, feeling annoyed.

'You could've fooled me.' She muttered under her breath and he glared at her. 'So what do you say?'

'As long as I do not touch you.' He started, dusting his sleeve. She shook her head and chuckled softly. He gave her a superior smirk.

'Hey, don't you want to wash up or something?'

'Granger, please. I am a man for Merlin's sake.'

'Ew.' She gave him a disgusted look and grabbed her books. 'I don't even want to know what you mean by that.'

'Are you sure you don't want to wash up?' Hermione asked him about the hundredth time as he was always fidgeting in his seat.

'Why cant he just- go into the light or something.' Draco said, resting his head on his hands. Hermione whacked his arm and glared at him.

'That's because he doesn't know that he is dead, you idiot.'

Professor Binns was talking about the powerful wizard of all times, Merlin. This was the millionth time that he mentioned this topic. Hermione sat up straight to listen; the whole class rarely pays attention except for Hermione, who resisted his soporific voice.

'Even if I threw a piano on him, he'll still be talking about Merlin, mudblood.' He snapped and tilted his head. He picked up his quill and threw it as his teacher; the quill passed through him and fell to the floor. 'There, he still doesn't realize that he's nothing more than a boring old ghost.'

'Just because you will fail in his class does not mean he is boring.' Hermione said snottily. 'He's just a very open-minded man with a very soporific voice.'

'I'm sure.' He said sarcastically and made a look of disgust, he levitated his quill and started scribbling on a piece of parchment. Hermione curiously looked over to see what he was writing.

'What are you writing?' she asked, and he looked at her. 'What are you smirking at?'

'Just because you're stuck to me does not mean you can invade my personal space.' He snapped and crumpled the paper he had written. Hermione smiled mischievously and snatched the paper from him. 'Give it back, Granger!'

Hermione put her hand on his forehead as he struggled to get back the paper. She turned it around and stared at it, studying it. Her eyes widened when she knew what it was. She threw the paper to his table and averted her gaze away.

'Granger, whatever your thinking-.'

'Ssh…' She cut him off, clearing her throat. 'Professor Binns is telling us our homework.'

After History of Magic was over, Hermione took her books and waited for Draco. She didn't say a word to him when they went to their next class, and when the Slytherin's mimicked her or insulted her, she didn't retort but simply kept quiet.

It was Potions and Snape used every opportunity to be nasty towards her. Even after she received crude remarks from the potions master, she tolerated it.

'Five points from Gryffindor for being such an insufferable know-it-all.' He sneered and walked over to Neville's cauldron, who was cowering.

'Class dismissed.' Snape drawled.

Harry and Ron went to Hermione, who hung her head as she walked. 'Hermione, are you okay?' Harry asked and she looked up at him, giving him a fake smile.

'What did you do to her?' Ron asked, pointing a wand at Draco, who was looking at his fingers. Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the redhead.

'Yeah I'm fine, lower that wand Ron.' Hermione said, and the three boys looked curiously at her. 'Before you get into trouble.'

Ron lowered his wand suspiciously, and turned to Harry. 'We'll save you a seat, Mione?' Harry asked.

'No, I'm not feeling hungry.' She managed to choke out and ignored Draco's remark.

'But I am hungry!'

Hermione grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to their common room. As soon as they were out of her two best friend's sight, she let go of him. They continued to walk, in silence. Draco sighed and gazed at the Gryffindor.

'Nobody ignores a Malfoy.' He said and she snorted.

'Yeah, well looks like I'm the first one to break the _tradition_.' She said. 'Don't talk to me, that will make you feel better.'

'Listen,' he took hold of her sleeve and stopped her from walking. She struggled to get out from his grip but too strong. 'I-.'

'Stay away from me, you death eater!' she yelled and his eyes flashed angrily at her. He grabbed her arm and shook her.

'Does it matter that I'm a death eater?' he asked and she jerked her hand away from his grip and turned around so that her back was facing him. 'Gran-.'

'Of course it matters!' she screeched. 'How would you feel if you're parading around the whole school with a death eater right by your side, who could hex you any moment because you're a muggle-born!'

Draco started laughing out loud; many people stopped to stare at him. There were several whispers coming out by first-year students:

'_I think he's barking mad.' A small Slytherin said._

'_Of course, you idiot. He's with that Gryffindor.' The other Slytherin replied._

Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 'What-is-so-_funny­?' _she snarled.

'Granger, that wouldn't be a problem for me because I'm not a muggle-born.'

She gaped and slapped him hard on his face; his head swung to the other side, his hair falling to his face. She heard loud gasps from passer-bys. He looked up at face her, only to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Hermione!' Harry yelled, her two best friends came to her.

'You're laughing?' She asked quietly, she ignored Harry and Ron who were glaring at Draco. Her voice was shaking and it was rarely audible.

He breathed, but didn't answer.

'You're laughing?' she repeated, only much louder. 'Huh? Malfoy?'

His eyes drifted to the floor, he couldn't bear staring at her.

'You're laughing!' she said in a shrill voice. She snorted and started laughed bitterly. She moved and Draco was dragged along, Ron shook his head.

'You really have gone to far, Malfoy.' Harry said.

'Rosebuds.' Draco muttered and the portrait swung open, as they went inside, the small fairy whispered quietly to Hermione.

'_It's alright dear, you'll get better.'_

'I-.'

She held her hand up, indicating for him to keep his mouth shut. He drew in a deep breath and took one small step close to her.

'I'm not a death eater.' He said quietly. He leaned in to whisper to her ear, 'I'm telling you the truth Granger; I'm not a death eater. I can be sure of that.'

Her head snapped up. Her eyes met his; he could see that there was trust in those eyes. He pulled away and broke the eye contact, he didn't want to be close to her; he wanted to just walk away and never look at her again. It was as if her look of sadness makes him feel a pang of guilt.

Never has he felt guilty in his life.

Especially for a mudblood.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Next chapter. Please please please review. It seems that I only have alerts and favs but no reviews! Lol! Oh you can review my email story as well!!_

_MizMaria._


	4. Punches and Smiles

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling._

* * *

'Granger!' Draco hissed, as he shook her. She screamed and slapped his face. 'Ow!'

Hermione woke up, her face bushier than before. She wiped her eyes and saw Draco, squeezing his eyes tight from the pain of Hermione's slap.

'Oh my god, I am so sorry!' she gasped and touched his cheeks, checking if there were any marks on his pale face. Obviously, she forgot who the person is.

Draco pushed her lightly away from him. 'Don't touch me, filth.'

Hermione blinked and glared at him quickly. 'Fine.'

Draco rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair; he got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Hermione didn't know that he was already moving, sat on the bed sulking when she was pulled to the floor.

'Malfoy! You could've told me that your moving!' she snapped, getting up with the support of the bedside table. For the whole week Draco was mean (meaner than before) towards her ever since their talk about Draco being a death eater.

'Well, come on.' He drawled lazily and walked to the bathroom. Hermione groaned inwardly and as soon as Draco slammed the door shut, Hermione put on earplugs and stood by the door easily. After Draco's bad experience of almost breaking the door down, they complained to Dumbledore, he cast a spell on them so they could stand further from each other.

Draco came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust and looked away, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. Unfortunately, Draco noticed and smirked.

'Like what you see, Granger?' he said with a smug look on his face.

'Hah.' she huffed, still not looking at him in the eye. Her cheeks were redder than before. 'Sure.'

Draco walked over to her and lifted her chin up with his finger. Hermione moved her head away, stepping back by their closeness. They've been close to each other like this but somehow this time, Hermione couldn't breathe properly.

'Of course you are.' He said huskily, stepping closer to her. Hermione looked down at her feet, uncomfortable by their sudden closeness. He smirked superiorly at her.

'Please move.' She said, lightly pushing him.

He snorted but stood there. She finally looked at him in the eye, and pushed past him. She went to take her change of clothes and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. She threw her clothes on the sink and leaned on the door. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, Draco was just toying with her feelings.

Not like she felt anything though.

She quickly showered and changed into her everyday clothes since it was a Saturday. She opened the door and saw Draco, dressed as well. She looked outside the window, it was starting to snow.

'Whatever you're thinking, I am not going outside.' He told her as she wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. She tied her hair to a messy bun and put on a small hat. 'Granger, did you hear what I said?'

'Yeah I did.' She replied and put on her coat. 'I want to go outside, besides, I promised Ginny I'll meet her there.'

'Just the Girl Weasley?' he asked and she shrugged. 'Whatever, but you two better hurry up. I don't want to get dirty-.'

Hermione put her finger on his lips. 'Shut up, _I'm begging you_.'

As they walked, Draco rolled his eyes. There was nothing he could do anyway; this girl would cast a spell on him if she had to. He grabbed his coat and they made their way out of the castle. He saw Hermione smiling cheerfully when he saw the Weasley Girl.

A scowl was slowly forming on his face as they approached the redhead. Then, he saw a black-haired boy and _another_ redhead coming towards them.

'Granger, I thought she was only coming!' he hissed into her ear.

'Well, I guess they wanted to tag along.' Hermione smiled and waved at them. Ron came over to them, a glare suddenly on his face.

'What is _he_ doing here?'

'It's not like I have a choice, Weasel.' Draco snapped and looked away from the Gryffindors. 'Your girlfriend forced me into this.'

Ron's ears reddened as he turned away from them, Harry was telling a joke to them as Draco walked further away from them. He looked at the muggle born and saw her laughing out loud. Apparently the joke was funny, he saw Ron throwing a snowball at her.

'Ron!' she gasped, laughing with joy. She made another snowball and threw it at Ron, who ducked and it hit Harry instead. Soon, there was a fight.

Draco slumped down, sitting on the cold snow. He looked at Hermione and hated her even more now, her hair falling on her face. She always had it _her_ way but for some reason, he didn't mind. He'd rather be alone then spend it with his Slytherin friends.

'Bloody hell.' He muttered darkly to himself, and walked over to them. 'Granger, come on let's go.'

Everyone stopped playing and glared at Draco, who ruffled his blonde hair. Hermione pouted and threw the snowball down. 'Why?'

'Why?' Draco scoffed. 'Your really asking me that question?'

'Yeah.' She replied.

'Because I don't want to stay here with a bunch of blood traitors, throwing each other snowballs like children. Excusing you Weasel, your considered as one.' He snapped, and grabbed Hermione's elbow. She jerked it back. 'What are you doing?'

'I want to spend time with my friends then stay up there in that stuffy common room with _you_.' She said coldly, crossing her arms.

The girl was testing his patience. 'For the last time, _let's go_.'

She stepped back, her face still looking stony. 'No.'

'You stupid girl!' he shouted, his eyes flashing angrily at her. 'Stop testing my patience!'

'Or what, Malfoy?' she retort.

'You bloody mudblood.' He hissed loudly, so everybody around him could hear. His eyes were now slits, glaring daggers at her. Then he was knocked down the ground, his head throbbing with pain.

Draco looked up and saw Weasley, breathing heavily. Harry held him from pummeling him. Draco raised his hand to his nose; there was blood trailing down below his nose. He slowly stood up and gave a look of detest to the redhead.

'Don't ever say that again.' Ron growled.

'That_bloody mudblood_.' He spat and another punch was thrown to him, he fell back to the ground. There was more blood.

'Ron!' Hermione cried, rushing to Draco, kneeling right next to him. She took off her scarf, brunched it up and placed it under his nose.

'Let go of me, mudblood!' Draco snapped at Hermione, tried to push her away but she slapped his hand away. 'I don't need your help!'

'Oh, shut up Malfoy.' She said.

'What the bloody hell are you doing?' Ron snapped at Hermione, Harry and Ginny held him back. 'Did you hear what he said to you, Hermione?'

'Yes, Ron.' Hermione breathed as she helped him up. Draco had no energy to push her anymore and just let her support him. 'Perfectly clear.'

'Then why are you helping the git?'

'Look at him, Ronald!' Hermione yelled, taking Draco to the Hospital Wing. 'He's bleeding all over!'

'Where are you taking him?'

'To the Hospital Wing, where else?'

Hermione moved faster, leaving her friends behind. Many people stopped to stare at the both of them as they climbed the grand staircase. He was slowly becoming unconscious as she pushed the door open and reached the Hospital Wing.

She opened the door and Madam Pomfrey came bustling towards them.

'What happened to Mr. Malfoy?' she asked, examining the unconscious boy.

'He got into a fight.' Hermione replied and the nurse took the scarf from his bleeding nose. She tossed it on the table and led Draco to the ward.

'You stay here, Ms. Granger.'

'It's not like I can go anywhere.' Hermione muttered to herself as she sat down. After minutes, she walked into the ward and saw curtains draped all round his bed. She pulled the curtains and saw the nurse, putting an ice bag on his forehead.

'I've mended the minor wounds but he has a _huge_ headache' she informed Hermione who breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse stared suspiciously at her before leaving. 'You can stay here and help hold this ice bag.'

Hermione nodded and sat on chair next to his bed. She started twiddling her thumbs, a sign of nervousness and she didn't understand why.

She pushed a stand of hair out of his face and placed the ice bag carefully on his forehead. 'You stupid ferret.' She said. 'I don't know why I even helped you but you deserve getting hit.'

'Thanks for making me feel better, Granger.'

She jumped and stared at Draco, who grunted with pain as he turned. His head moved to the side and looked at Hermione. She sat there, staring at him back.

They didn't say anything for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Draco was trying to read her eyes but failed, she tried to do the same thing but she too, was unsuccessful.

The two teenagers continued staring hard at each other. Hermione licked her lip and finally broke the eye contact. 'Now your blood is all over my favourite scarf.'

'Good to know.' He replied lazily as usual, he smirked at her. 'At least mine is cleaner than yours.'

'You better be thankful Madam Pomfrey is outside or I would give you another nose bleed.' She threatened and sat back on her chair. He raised his brows and shook his head. He lifted his eyes and gazed at the girl.

After a while, she noticed him staring at her. 'What?'

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. She smirked and stood up to leave the ward. She was about to leave when Draco said something to her.

'Thanks, Granger.' He said.

'No problem, Malfoy.' she replied with no hint of astonishment, shock or anything related. It was as if she knew he was going to say that.

She left the ward with a small smile on her face.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating earlier. Wow, thanks for the wonderful response. I love you guys. Please review for this one too:) thanksmanylots._

_MizMaria_


	5. Nightmares

_Author's Note:_

_Just to not confuse your minds. To IzaBella Pheonix, in my case, when Ron came over to them and asked, 'What is he doing here?' He was so angry that he forgot that they couldn't split up. To reader 101, if you read again, I think I put a really bad explanation; Dumbledore cast a spell on them so they could move further away from each other. They're not so close anymore._

_You all get it? If not, email me! Or REVIEW:)_

_And can someone give me a better title? Being Stuck With You feels so cheesy for some reason. :(_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling (I'm sick of stating this)_

* * *

Hermione waited in the Hospital Wing for hours; her stomach was grumbling. She went over to the sink and washed her face. After a few minutes, she tapped her finger on the tabletop impatiently as she waited for Draco. 

'I don't want to be served with this kind of food, you deranged woma!' Draco yelled, Hermione ran to him and saw him throwing a tantrum. 'I don't need Granger to be here.'

'Deranged woman?' Hermione echoed, a hint of laughter in her voice.

'Please stop it, Mr. Malfoy.' She said firmly as she shoved the porridge into his mouth. 'Now eat your food like a fifteen year-old.'

'Madam Pomfrey?' Hermione piped up and the nurse looked at her with a look of annoyance. 'I think Draco is well enough to walk on his own. After all, he only had two punches in the face.'

Draco nodded. 'Yes.'

Madam Pomfrey looked from Draco to Hermione and sighed. 'Fine, off you go.'

Draco immediately jumped out from his bed as they walked out from the Hospital Wing. Hermione was feeling hungrier by the minute when they were walking to the Great Hall. Draco was about to open the doors when Hermione stopped him.

'Wait, are you sure you want to go in?'

'Why not?' Draco said, looking at her.

'I mean, you-.'

'As of right now Granger, I really don't care who you are or what you are.' He told her and opened the doors. 'I'm hungry and I want to eat.'

She hesitated to go in, Draco glared at her and took hold of her hand. She gasped as he dragged her inside, many people stopped to watch the two as Draco went over to the Slytherin Table. The Slytherins glared with complete disgust at Hermione, who just stood behind Draco as he asked for food.

'Give me toast, Goyle.'

'I'm Crabbe…' he said, giving him toast.

'Whoever.' He mumbled as he took some toast, Hermione stared at it with full longing. Draco looked at her and sighed. 'Pansy, pass her some toast.'

'Why should I help _her_?' Pansy asked, her voice dripping with despise towards the muggleborn. 'Have you gone soft, Draco?'

Everybody stopped to listen; even Hermione leaned in closer a bit.

'I haven't gone soft.' He said. 'Just give her something to eat.'

Pansy shot Hermione a dirty look as she gave her toast. Hermione's spirits were lifted when Pansy handed her the toast, she took it and at ate it.

Hermione looked around and couldn't find her friends, she sighed with relief when she didn't see any of them. Then the doors opened and a red-haired girl walking in, followed by another red head and a black haired boy.

Hermione's eyes widened as she dropped her toast, she turned to Draco and hid behind of him. 'What are you doing?'

'Shh!' she hissed and bent down. 'They're there, Ron might punch you again.'

Draco snorted as he buttered his toast. 'And you care, why?'

Hermione chose not to answer that question, she knew why but she didn't want to admit it (especially with his friends around) She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the door.

'Get off me, mudblood!' he seethed at her when he dropped his buttered toast. 'Look what you made me do!'

'Stop being a baby, Malfoy!' she retort as she continued to pull him towards the door.

He jerked his hand away from her grip, startling her. 'You stop being a baby, running away from them.'

His voice was so loud, even the Gryffindors could hear them. Ron turned his attention to them.

'Stop being a bloody coward!'

That hit her, Hermione glared at him. She laughed bitterly as she took a step closer to him. 'Me? A coward? That's rich, what about you? You don't want to be seen with a _mudblood_ because your father would very disappointed in you that you failed being a death eate-.'

'I'm not a death eater, take that back!' he cut her off, his eyes flashing angrily at her. The both of them glared at each other with pure hate. 'Your wrong!'

'I will certainly _not_ take that back.' she spat with disgust. 'I am not wrong, I am perfectly positive that someone as vile like you would be a death eater.'

'You blood-.'

'Oi, Malfoy!'

He turned and saw Ron, walking towards them. He looked over at Hermione, whose expression changed. Her eyes pleaded with Draco to leave the great hall. Draco rolled his eyes and took hold of her arm and sprinted to their common room.

Hermione panted and collapsed on the couch. 'Today was a crazy day.' She panted. She sat up and saw Draco, sitting on the chair staring at the floor, looking stony. She watched him, twiddling his thumbs.

He felt her looking at him and looked up. 'What?' he snapped.

'Nothing.'

She sat back, averted her eyes away from his. She was now staring at the fire, breathing in slowly. Then slowly, her eyelids started to become heavy as her mind drifted off to sleep. Draco watched her as she slowly started to sleep; he stared at her watching her every move. She rested her head on the armrest and soon, she was sleeping already.

He surveyed the sleeping Gryffindor in front of him; all his hate towards her started to fade away when he saw her smiling in her sleep, probably she was having a nice dream that she was separated from him.

It irritates him. Who could ever like a girl like her? He thought sourly as he looked at her properly.

He tried to hate her but it the feeling was all gone. The way her brown curly locks fell on her face, her mouth curved to a smile and her eyes, it looks so calming. He leaned back to his seat, tapping the armrest. He ruffled his blonde hair and unbuttoned the two buttons of his shirt, feeling very hot.

She moved and murmured something he couldn't make out. Soon, he was slowly drifting off to sleep. He saw himself standing alone in a dark room, then lights were on and the dark room was lightly dimmed.

* * *

'_I am very disappointed in you, Draco. CRUCIO!'_

_He felt his whole body searing in pain as he fell onto the floor, every inch of his body throbbing. He clutched his head tightly with his hands, gripping his hair. He stumbled on a dead body, stepping on the hair of the late Hermione Granger._

'_AAAAH!'_

'_A mudblood?' he heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange cackling with his mother, sitting on their chairs obviously enjoying the scene. 'That's the funniest thing I've heard in _years_ since Andromeda decided to marry that mudblood oaf.'_

'_I agree Bella.'_

'_I've worked very hard to get you to be a death eater, Draco.' Lucius snarled, his expression looking dangerous as ever. 'You're the youngest in the lot, son!'_

'_STOP!' he screamed. Everybody in the room was quiet; all they could hear was Draco's heavy breathing and Lucius chuckling to himself. 'I- hate you.'_

_He looked up to see Lucius staring at him with an amused look. 'I can live with that.'_

_Draco's eyes turned to slits as he glared at his parents and his aunty. He reached for his wand in his back pocket, touching the tip of it. _

_'Crucio!'_

_He screamed with agony as he slumped down to the floor, looking at the glassy eyes of Hermione Granger, her hair was wet and bloody. Her mouth formed a small "O" and her eyes, it was no longer brown anymore. Not the calming, chocolate brown. Nothing, there was nothing._

_Because she is dead. _

'_Take it…' a voice said in his head. 'Take it and kill.'_

'_No…' he whispered. _

'_Take it, take it…' the voice was louder, more demanding. 'He killed Hermione Granger. _He did it_, they all did it.'_

'_No.' he said a little more forcefully. _

'_You know you want to.' The voice sneered, Draco could hear the voice laughing out loud with his family. 'Kill, Draco. Kill.'_

_He closed his eyes as he tried very hard to tune out those laughing voices, he tried to run away but there were no doors, only walls. He opened his eyes and saw those faces were masked already. Death Eaters._

_He saw his father, stretching out his hand holding a death eater mask on it. _

_Draco stood back and averted his gaze to the deceased girl. The only thing he could feel inside of him was sympathy and sadness. He looked back at his father, only it wasn't his father. It was something more fearful; he could see two red eyes glaring at him._

'_Kill.' Voldermort snarled and raised his wand high above his head. 'AVADA KEDAVRA'_

'_Malfoy!'_

'_MALFOY!'_

* * *

'Draco!' 

His eyes flew open and saw Hermione Granger, her face filled with concern. She was kneeling right next to him, a wet cloth in her hand. He touched his forehead and saw it was covered with sweat.

'You were saying things.' She said worriedly as she dabbed Draco's forehead.

He gave her a questioning look which she took as "Saying what?'

'S-Saying stuff like "He killed Hermione Granger." And "I hate you."' She stuttered as she put the wet towel in the water bowl he assumed she conjured. 'You're scaring me, you know that?'

He looked down at his hands and she didn't say anything after that.

'I'm not a death eater.' Draco spoke up after moments of silence. Hermione was startled and looked over to him.

'What?'

'I'm not a death eater.' He repeated, still looking down at his hands.

'I know.' She said softly, putting a hand over his. Draco looked down at their hands and looked up, she was about to pull away when he held on tighter.

Draco didn't know why he did that but there was something else in the back of his mind that scares him the most of all.

He needed someone to be there for him.

Hermione Granger, the muggle born.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Next Chapter. Please please please review. Thanksmanylots._

_MizMaria_


	6. Oh Bugger

_Author's Note:_

_AHH:) I just like to say I really really appreciate all of the favourites, story alerts and reviews. I am really happy. :D I'm going to try to update faster._

_Keep the reviews coming people! I am feelin' the love yo's!_

* * *

Draco couldn't stop thinking about the incident that happened a week ago, he turned his head to the side and saw Hermione Granger, sleeping peacefully on the other bed they conjured up.

He resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair but his mind was screaming at him to control himself.

He stood up and though about the dream, did it mean something? Will it happen? He accidentally nudged Hermione, who mumbled.

'Five more minutes, mommy.' She whispered, smiling softly. 'Krum sent me an important letter.'

His face fell. Krum? The International Quidditch Player? I thought she was over him… He looked over to her and saw her waking up; she opened her eyes and saw Draco.

'You're still with Krum?' he asked and she gasped. 'Are you?'

'No…' she trailed off, looking at her hands. 'I mean, we're not_together_ but we send each other letters.'

'Like what?' he demanded, his voice was beginning to be cold.

'Normal letters.' She snapped, suddenly becoming aware of Draco's coldness. 'What's it to you?'

'Nothing, let's go- or we're going to be late for Transfiguration.' He mumbled and got off the bed.

Hermione stared uneasily at Draco and saw he was glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and rolled her eyes at him. They got ready and picked up their books. She tied her hair to a ponytail and waited for Draco to get his books.

He glared at her. 'Well, what are you waiting for? _Go_.'

Hermione didn't bother replying, only scoffing to herself. She shook her head as they went to the great hall. Hermione reached for the handle when Draco hesitated.

Hermione looked at him. 'What?'

'I wouldn't want to go in there with you.' He snapped. The look on her face was hurt. She suddenly felt angry and she was confused at the same time. He was nice one minute and mean the next.

'What has got your wand in a knot?'

'My wand is never in a knot.' He retort. 'I have no problem. It's just _you_.'

'What about _me_?'

'_You_. A mudblood.' He shrugged. Hermione glared at him and blinked back her tears. She is _not_ going to cry in front of him. 'What, you're going to cry?'

_Stop being such an arse, you pompous jerk!_

'No.' she said, only it came out as a squeak. 'You want us to starve? Fine.'

She held her nose up high as she walked smugly to the Transfiguration classroom. He followed closely behind her, kicking himself for being rude to her. He tried to be nice to her but the insults keep on coming out from his mouth.

Hermione didn't talk to him for the whole day.

'Granger, hurry up.' Draco said after everybody left the classroom. He leaned against the table as he saw her packing her stuff, their last class was Potions. Then a small Gryffindor first-year came up to Hermione and passed her a note.

She glanced down at the note and read what is said;

_Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please go to my office to discuss your antidote potion._

_Password is: Candy Ticks._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Draco walked towards Hermione and read the note. They both looked at each other briefly before walking to Dumbledore's office, Hermione said the password to the gargoyle, which let them pass.

Draco opened the door without knocking and interrupted a discussion between Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. 'Ah, Mr. Malfoy come on in.'

'I am telling you Albus, I don't think it's safe for the them to be in the same room!' McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore's ear. 'Their children for heaven's sake! They don't know how to control their emotions!'

Draco snorted to himself, receiving a whack from Hermione.

'Minerva, I'm sure they wouldn't do anything drastic would you?'

The students shook their head.

'You may go.' Dumbledore said and McGonagall left the office with a huff, her nose up high. 'Professor Snape is almost done with the antidote.'

Draco immediately stood up and started dancing. 'YIPPEE-KI-YAY!'

Dumbledore raised his brow with amusement as Hermione rolled her eyes. She groaned and hit her head continuously on Dumbledore's desk, who shot both his students a look of pure amusement.

'But-.'

Draco stopped dancing and Hermione was still hitting her head against the table.

'You have to wait for another month.'

Hermione hit her head against the table even harder than before. 'Calm down, Granger.' Draco said softly and she looked up at him, glowering at him.

'Calm down?' she repeated. 'I've been stuck to you for _months_! You drive me crazy all the time! You're such an arse, you pompous jerk!'

She breathed heavily and averted her gaze towards the headmaster, who was snickering to himself. Her eyes widened as a blush was creeping up her cheeks.

'I apologize headmaster… I didn't mean to burst out in anger.'

'Yes, Miss Granger.' He nodded, still chuckling. 'I understand how is it being stuck to a Slytherin. You two may go for your potions class.'

They left the office in silence. As soon as they stepped out of the office, Draco was smirking at her. Hermione avoided his gaze and walked to the potions classroom in silence.

They knocked the door and walked in, Professor Snape shot a look of hate when he saw Hermione walking in.

'Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, come here.' He ordered as he told his other students to continue with their work. He gave Hermione a slip of paper and she stared at it with confusion. 'It's an ingredients list.'

'For what?' Draco asked and Snape leaned back to his seat, drumming his fingers on his desk.

'For your- _antidote_ unless you want to be stuck like this for the rest of your life.' He sneered and was about to take the ingredients list back when Hermione pressed it closer to her chest. 'Find the giant, he'll show you what to do.'

'Now?'

'Yes now.' He snarled and moved his hand in the air, dismissing them.

'Come on, let's go!' Hermione said impatiently as she started moving. Draco scoffed and didn't move, so she was pulled back to the floor.

'Must we really do this?'

'Oh, so you want to be stuck like this?'

'Of course not.' he snorted and gave her a once over. 'Not with you.'

'Then, let's not waste anymore time!' Hermione said and ran outside of the school to the bridge. Draco kept up with her as they both ran to Hagrid's hut.

Draco looked at the hut with disgust, scrunching his nose. Hermione knocked the door and a half-giant man with a bushy bearded emerged from the hut.

'Elo 'Ermione.' He had a big smile on his face but when he saw Draco, his smile was turned to a frown. 'Wha' is he doin' 'ere? Get ou' of my house!'

'You call this a house?' he smirked, peeking into the hut.

Hermione then explained to Hagrid the whole thing and he shook his head to Draco.

'You need the ingredien'?'

'Yes, please.'

Hermione passed the slip to Hagrid, whose brows went way up. He looked at Hermione.

' 'Ermione, the ingredien' is in the forbidden forest.' He said, scratching his head. 'If you want ter stuff', you have ter wait till nigh' time.'

'Will you come with us, Hagrid?'

' O' Course 'Ermione.' He said and they waited in Hagrid's hut, Draco sat on the huge couch. As Hermione chatted with the half-giant, Draco felt something drooling on him.

Fang.

'It's nigh' time.' Hagrid announced and stood up, holding two oil lamps. He handed one to Draco as they went inside the forbidden forest with Fang trailing behind them.

Hermione held the slip tightly in her hand, as she pressed closer to Draco when they went deeper into the forest. Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she was scared. He rolled his eyes and let her hold on to him.

He raised the oil lamp so he could see better. Then, everything started to become misty. Hagrid kept on moving forward while Draco was struggling to keep up with him.

'Hagrid! Slow down, we can't see you!' Hermione yelled into the mist, only her echo could be heard. 'Fang! Hagrid!'

Everything was completely covered with mist; Hermione gripped his arm tighter as she whimpered slightly. A howl was heard in the mist, Hermione shrieked. Draco protectively put an arm around her waist, as he raised the oil lamp. The mist was slowly disappearing as they moved forward.

He squinted his eyes, hoping to see the giant somewhere but Hagrid couldn't be seen.

Then the wind blew the flame out and all they could see was darkness now. Draco took out his wand and pointed in front of him.

'_Lumos_.' He said and the ball of light appeared at the tip of his wand, he scanned his surroundings, desperately hoping for the giant and his dog to come.

But all he could see was trees…

Tall trees…

Another howl was heard.

'Malfoy?' Hermione asked, her voice barely audible. 'What's happening?'

'I dunno.' He replied as they moved to their right. Draco heard a twig snapped as he whipped around, there was nothing there. He pointed to the starry sky and closed his eyes, wishing that this was a nightmare. He felt Hermione poke him and he opened his eyes.

Darkness and trees.

Another howl was heard again.

They stumbled back, hitting the tree trunk and Hermione screamed, causing crows in the tree to fly away. Draco glared at her for a second and looked forward.

He wanted to see something.

_Anything_.

He heard another twig snapped as he turned around, only to be met with red, glistening eyes.

'_Kill…_'

He blinked and the eyes were gone.

'Bugger.' He muttered.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Another chapter! There you go! Hope you like it and please review:) I really appreciate it! Haha. Love you guys! _


	7. Control Yourself

_Author's Note:_

_:) I decided to update earlier. _

_I love you all. Keep it coming. :D  
_

* * *

They were walking for twenty minutes already.

'Great, we're stuck in the forest!' Hermione said after the millionth time as they tried to find their way out of the forest. 'We shouldn't have come here in the first place.'

'Yeah, guess whose smart idea was that.'

'Oh shut up Malfoy, you didn't say anything either.' Hermione snapped as they heard another howl in the darkness. 'I hope Hagrid's alright.'

'That giant?' Draco asked. 'He left us, Granger! In the dark, when his bloody oil lamp didn't work.'

'It isn't his fault.'

Draco slumped to the ground and leaned against a tree. Hermione sat next to him, hugging her knees. She rested her chin on her knees as they both were staring into darkness.

After moments later, Draco was feeling very restless. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she too, was very restless. He suddenly stood up and pulled Hermione up.

'Where are we going?' she asked as he pulled her within the deep forest.

'We are getting out of here.'

'Do you even know the way?'

Draco glared at the girl but ignored her question; he led her to a circle. A circle with many trees surrounding them, Hermione's eyes widened with fear as they walked slowly to the middle.

'Are you sure about this?'

'Granger, stop being a baby!' he yelled and Hermione immediately forgot all about her fear and glared daggers at him. 'We will get out of this!'

'Get out of this?' she laughed a very high-pitched laugh, Draco cringed. 'You led me here! You think we'll get out of here?'

He rolled his eyes.

'Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!' she yelled, glowering at him. 'Once we get out of here, I am going to _kill_you!'

Draco stopped breathing. The voice, it was coming back.

'_Kill…_'

He looked back, not knowing that Hermione was still yelling at him. His breathing quickened, the voice was becoming louder and louder. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to shake the pain away.

'Murder you, you bloody prick! Years after yea- _LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!_'

'I swear I would cast you to oblivion if you don't shut up.' He hissed at her and she laughed again.

'_Do it_ then!'

'_Do it… Kill…_'

'SHUUT UP!' he screamed, the throbbing in his head was hurting him. He bent down on his knees, closing his eyes tight. He could see the haunting red eyes glaring at him. 'GET AWAY FROM ME! GO AWAY!'

Hermione kept quiet and saw him screaming, staring at nothing. She blinked several times before rushing to him, holding his shoulders.

Draco jumped at her touch and the throbbing finally stopped, he opened his eyes and saw Hermione, with the same look of concern last week.

'Malfoy, who were you screaming at?'

'No one.' He said stiffly and avoided her stare, he licked his chapped lips and stared back at Hermione. Then they heard someone blundering around them, Hermione gasped and they saw something or someone walking past the trees.

A black figure.

Hermione squinted her eyes at the black figure, trying to see who the person was until there was heavy breathing. She looked around and saw a pair of big yellow eyes staring at her, before it barked.

Hermione screamed and threw her arms around Draco's neck, hugging him. She shut her eyes with fear as her head rested on his shoulder.

Draco didn't see it coming and was about to push her off but she could sense the fear. He hugged her back, soothing her hair.

'I'm scared.' She whispered to his ear, hugging him even tighter.

'Ssh… ssh… It's okay.'

She pulled away, her arms still around his neck. He could see that she was very scared by the way her eyes was telling him to not leave her. He swallowed and his gaze traveled to her pink lips.

Even though they were in the dark, the moonlight shone on Hermione. Her curly brown locks were framing her face, her sad eyes pleading him to stay.

He almost thought she looked pretty.

Almost.

She stared at him, his gray- misty eyes burning into her chocolate coloured ones. They were doing nothing except staring into each other's eyes.

She saw Draco leaning closer towards her and she closed her eyes slowly. She hoped to feel his lips on her.

'Wha' are you two doin'?' a voice barked and they sprang apart. Hermione looked up and saw Hagrid, giving them a look of disagreement. 'Ermione, I have the ingredien'. We'll haf ter go back.'

Hermione nodded numbly and stood up, she avoided Draco's stare and started following Hagrid. Draco didn't want to say anything to her after what had almost happened.

'Were yeh kissin' Malfoy?'

'Of course not Hagrid!' She cried. 'Why would you ever think such a thing.'

'You two wer lookin' very cosy.'

Hermione nudged Hagrid and laughed to herself. 'I was scared. By the way, was that you who was blundering around?'

'Yeh, Fang was tryin' to make eye contact with yeh.'

The Big Yellow Eyes came from Fang, it all made sense now. She smiled and turned around and saw Draco, scowling to himself. He looked up and Hermione's smile was still there. She turned her attention back to the half-giant.

'What was the ingredient Hagrid?'

Hagrid showed her a flower, the petals were a shade of periwinkle blue and the stem was gold in colour. 'It's a rare flower' yeh see, only can be foun' in the midnigh'.'

'What's it called?'

'The Nightingale Petals.'

Hagrid and Hermione were startled. It was Draco who answered her question.

'Oh… What does is do?'

'It is mostly used for antidotes.' Draco replied lazily as they walked back up to the castle. Hermione bid Hagrid goodbye as they were making their way back to the common room.

'We got the bloody flower, what do we do with it?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I'll keep it for the night, the next morning we can give it to Snape.'

They were at the Grand Staircase now, watching the staircases move from floor to floor. They passed sleeping portraits as they went up to the fifth floor.

'I just want to ask, why were you screaming out loud before?' she asked and he chose not to answer her question. 'That scared me.'

'Nothing.'

'Tell me, Malfoy.' She urged, prodding him to tell her. 'I won't stop bugging you until you tell me.'

'Are you really this annoying to your friends? Cause I wonder how does Potter and Weasel take it?'

She blinked.

Draco bit his tongue because he knew he hurt her feelings by the way she bit her lip. Her eyes were shiny with tears.

She looked down at the floor, muttering to herself. When they said their password, the both of them sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hermione stared at the dancing flames as she thought of what Draco said to her.

He was mean.

'Why are you mean?' she suddenly asked. 'Why are you mean to me?'

He didn't answer her.

'I thought we had a truce.' She said. 'I thought you would be less meaner towards me.'

'Well, you thought wrong.'

Draco didn't want to look at her because ever since the incident in the forbidden forest, he's been wanting and waiting for the right moment to kiss her. He kept on telling himself that it was wrong, this was wrong. What he felt about her.

This Love-Hate relationship they share.

It doesn't make sense to him. They've been stuck together for a whole month and all they've been doing was fighting, having tender silent moments and went back to fighting.

He didn't know what he felt about her. He doesn't even know if _he_ even has feelings.

Five years has passed and _yet_, no one seems to frustrate himself more than Hermione Granger. He repeatedly asked himself questions if he has any feeling towards the girl.

_No._

_Y- No._

_Mayb- No._

_Y- What am I saying?_

He told himself no, he has no absolute feeling towards the girl or anybody for that matter. He smirked. He looked at Hermione, who was staring at the flames.

He started to smile.

Not a smirk, not a glare. A genuine smile. Just a small, simple smile.

Something about her just makes him- go crazy. In the forest when his head was throbbing in pain because the pair of red eyes were haunting him but when she touched him, everything came back to normal.

She could feel him staring at her; she looked at him only to find him smiling. She raised her brow at him, opening her mouth to speak but closed it shut.

She opened her mouth again. 'Are you- feeling okay?'

Draco didn't say anything but the smile became smaller and smaller. He was resisting the urge to just kiss her. He told himself again and again that he wouldn't want to kiss _her_, of all people, her.

'Draco?'

_Stop saying my name_. His eyes averted to her as she scooted closer to her, concern was slowly taking over. She touched his shoulder and he closed his eyes, balling his fist.

_Stay in control, Draco_.

'Draco?'

It happened so fast.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione's eyes widened when she felt his lips on her. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her back, kissing her deeply. He could feel her smiling softly as he kissed her.

They pulled away, feeling breathless. He rested his head on her shoulder, buried in her messy curls. Hermione remained her eyes closed as she smiled to herself.

'Look what you've done to me, mudblood.'

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Aah... Their kiss._

_To be honest, I think I wrote crap but please review it, I BEG YOU! But I might be taking a break for a while, school just ended! Tee hee.  
_

_Once again,_

_I love all you people who have read my story. As long as you like it, I'll be as happy as a lovesick teenager like Hermione._

_Please REVIEW! Or not, you will suffer a very painful- whatever, I rest my case._

_MizMaria!_


	8. Not talking anymore?

_Disclaimer: AH! Will I get sued if I don't put a disclaimer? BUT YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THE STORY IS NOT MINE. Tee hee._

_Author's Note:_

_And again, this is the first time in this whole year I've written something everybody loves. :) I am so proud of myself. Haha. This chapter this time is in Hermione's P.O.V and Draco's P.O.V_

* * *

_Look what you've done to me mudblood._

Did he just say that?

**Look what you've done to me MUDBLOOD.**

He kissed me first… Doesn't that mean something?

_**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DON-.**_

AH. It's enough.

My eyes snapped open as I pushed him away from me. He, of course, didn't expect it since he was too distracted by everything else. Honestly, he was the one who pulled me towards him and kissed me.

When I touched his shoulder, I saw that he was balling up his fist. Right there and then, I thought he was going to punch me. I said his name again and out of the blue, WAM! He kissed me.

Though it isn't my first kiss, it felt like it.

_What am I saying? No Hermione! You are a woman, you should take pri-_

Oh shut up. You liked the kiss and you know it.

So what if I liked the kiss? It's not like it's going to happen again right? I see all these people in denial that "Oh I don't like that guy." Or "HE KISSES LIKE A CHICKEN!" It's kind of intimidating because when she says that, you know already that she liked the kiss and the guy.

I can hear him breathing heavily as I turned to look at the fire. There was something about that fireplace makes me so hooked onto it. It's very- odd…

Like there is something in there is pulling me towards it.

Nah, I'm talking rubbish. Then I started to laugh, what am I talking about?

I laughed. Damn it, I'm causing that bloody stitch at my side again.

'What the hell are you laughing at?'

I stopped laughing and looked at him. Oops. He must have thought I was laughing at him. I put on that angry look on my face and glared at him.

'Nothing.' I spat. 'And what did you do that for?'

'Do what?' he snapped at me.

Why should he? It's his fault! Bloody blondie.

'Kiss me.' I said simply as if it was obvious. Well, it was. 'Why did you do that?'

'I don't know.' He shrugged; the smirk was coming back on. Ah no, the _smirk_. 'Maybe I just wanted to know how bad you are at snogging.'

_WHAT._

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'You stupid bloody jerk!'

He was smiling coyly at me because he was obviously enjoying this. But I didn't care; I just rolled my eyes and turned away. 'Bloody git.'

'Excuse me?' he asked. 'What did you call me?'

'You heard me, a git.'

To tell you the truth, I was really truly hurt by what he said. Only a jerk would do that and I honestly thought that he liked me. 'You're a selfish git who does not care about one's feelings!'

He thought about it for a while then shrugged the moment later. 'Well, I don't think so.'

I groaned with frustration and had the desire to slap the man continuously!

'You know, I've been trying _so_ hard to be nice to you but you won't let me!' I cried, shaking my head. 'You would still be some loser.'

I didn't think he heard me because he didn't retort like usual. I pinched him in his arm painfully.

'OW!'

'Did you listen to a word I said?'

'Your point is?' he said a moment later.

GOD, HE IS SO ANNOYING!

'My point is,' I snarled. 'That the only way to stop this from happening again is to stop talking to each other.'

Did I just say that?

NO! I need someone to talk to even though it's him! I take that back! I take that back!

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I closed it back and leaned against the seat.

'Fine.' He snapped. 'Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other anymore.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Shut the bloody hell up.' I hissed and looked away from him.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

I felt her push me as hard as she could, I wasn't expecting this. She turned away to look at the fire as I repeatedly smacked my forehead.

Why did I kiss her?

_You like her dolt._

No I don't. She kisses like a chicken.

_You like her._

How many times must I tell you! She kisses like a bloody chicken!

_But you still like her._

Go die you bloody annoying voice inside my head. As I was foolishly screaming at the voice in my mind, Granger laughed.

Yeah, she laughed.

Ooh that brought my ego level way down. How can she laugh? Shouldn't she be angry with me? God, she _is_ a very weird girl yet intriguing. I guess I wanted to kiss her... What is wrong with me?

'What the hell are you laughing about?'

She glared at me. Okay, now she's angry. 'Nothing.' She spat at me. Nobody spits at me. 'What did you do that for?'

_Because I like you_. 'Do what?'

'Kiss me.' She said. 'Why did you do that?'

_Because I like you_. Shut up YOU BLOODY VOICE.

'I don't know.' I shrugged and smirked at her. 'Maybe I just wanted to know how bad you are at snogging.'

I bit my tongue and mentally slapped me ten hundred times. She's going to slap me, why did I say that? What is wrong with me?

_You're a Malfoy, have some pride for god's sake!_

Yeah, he's right. I shouldn't care what she thinks; after all she is a mudblood. Nobody important to me. Just some stupid muggleborn who thinks everybody loves her. Well guess what sweetheart, nobody does.

…

Why am I talking to myself?

'Bloody git.'

'Excuse me?' I asked. 'What did you call me?'

'You heard me, a git.' She said, glowering at me. 'You're a selfish git who does not care about one's feelings!'

I felt like yawning but she would slap me. 'Well, I don't think so.' I drawled lazily.

'You know, I've been trying _so_ hard to be nice to you but you won't-.'

I decided to tune out her instant yells at me. Then I heard she wasn't screaming at me anymore. My mind was drifting to some far away place, I snapped out of from my reverie when she pinched me painfully in the arm. Ow.

'OW!' I yelled, holding my arm.

'Did you hear a word I said?'

No and I don't plan to, you crazy girl.

'Your point is?'

'My point is,' she snarled. 'That the only way to stop this from happening again is to stop talking to each other.'

Did she just say that? Who on earth am I going to talk to, my bloody pillow? The toilet bowl? TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID GIRL! TAKE THAT BACK!

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. I didn't want to sound like I was desperate so the only way to not make it sound like I was desperate is to stop talking to her.

'Fine.' I snapped. '_Maybe_ we shouldn't talk to each other anymore.'

Emphasize on the maybe, did she not catch that?

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Shut the bloody hell up.' She said angrily before looking away and staring into that bloody fire.

I glared at her.

I really do hate her right now.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_No romance. :) This is a not- so great chapter but I swear the one's coming up next is going to- CRAZY. Please review. _

_:D I know I said I was taking a break but I just couldn't help it. Itchy Fingers._

_MizMaria._


	9. Hang all the Mistletoes

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Summary:__Hermione can't stand Draco. Draco can't stand Hermione. What if the both of happened to be stuck together because Draco spoiled the potion? rr!_

_  
I am so sorry for the late update, very very sorry. I made a stupid promise of it going to be crazy. Do forgive me. I am now suffering from writer's block and um- I have no ideas. Please send me your ideas. Hey, just asking, do any of you want to be my beta? _

_ haha. it sounds cool. :) and i really need someone to HELP ME!  
_

* * *

Not talking to each other was the hardest part of all. Weeks of silence in the common room was deafening to their ears, especially Draco. Hermione managed, she was always reading her favourite book. 

Things had worsened for Draco, the dreams were becoming more dangerous to him. Urging him to kill the innocent mudblood next to him. The day before he saw in his dream that Hermione was hanged, glaring at him.

He shook his head. 'Stupid. It's just nightmares.'

Draco heard her muttering under her breath when the potrait creaked open slowly. Draco turned around and he smirked, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione looked up and narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin as she walked towards Draco.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked with such resentment, Draco raised his eye brow at her. She never talked to him like that before unless it was really serious. Hermione's eyes snapped to him, glaring at him. 'You gave her the password?'

He nodded, smirking at her. Pansy sat next him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

'How-?' she stopped as she remembered they were having Transfiguration a week ago, she had to sit with the Slytherins because as soon as they sat down, his friends started showing up.

Draco and Pansy were obviously _teasing_ with each other. Hermione had never liked the word "flirting". She saw him writing something on a paper and handed it to her, he put his finger on his lips and she nodded. For days Hermione had strained herself to think what did he tell her.

Was it something about her?

Was it about the kiss?

Nope. It was the password. He gave her the password. Hermione shook her head and sighed as she got back to her book. Every now and then she would glance up to only see Draco and Pansy _teasing_ with each other again. She coughed softly and Draco looked at her while Pansy snorted.

'Ignore the mudblood, she's just _jealous_.' Pansy whispered in his ear, all the while eyeing her. 'Granger Mudbloood is just _jealous_.'

Draco winced. It had been a long time since he used the word mudblood but he smiled slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Why would I ever be jealous of a pug-faced _dog_.'

Draco snickered softly. Pansy narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor and shook her head slowly. 'You should be, a dog is _much_ better than a rotten beaver.'

Draco started to laugh as he looked at the two. 'Pansy, stop it.'

'Stop it?' she whipped angrily at Draco, her eyes glowering. 'You tell this _mudblood_ to stop it.'

Hermione shut her book and placed it on the table. She turned her armchair and looked in the fireplace, Draco noticed she had been doing that a lot lately. He could hear her muttering words to herself and her nails dug into the armrest.

He could feel Pansy tugging at his sleeve when he tore his gaze and turned to her. 'Yes?'

'It's a Saturday Draco and you want to stay here with her?' she asked him and he shrugged. 'Come on, let's go to Hogsmede.'

She got up and pulled him up but Draco looked over at Hermione. She was concentrating on the fireplace, her fingers massaging her temples. Pansy saw this and rolled her eyes.

'Right, you can't leave without her tagging along.' She huffed. 'How about we'll just pretend she isn't there?'

'I think that's a good idea.' Hermione said and stood up.

'I wasn't talking to you.' Pansy snapped and turned to Draco who nodded. 'Come on then.'

She took hold of his hand and dragged him, which in result dragged Hermione to follow them. They took a coach since Pansy was too tired to walk all the way. Hermione sat back on the chair, looking at Draco and Pansy going at it with disgust. They reached Hogsmeade in a few minutes and Hermione lazily dragged her feet to follow the two Slytherins.

At the corner of her eye, she saw her friends throwing snow at each other. She suddenly remembered the incident when Ron punched Draco for insulting her. A faint smile played on her lips when she saw Harry waving at her.

Harry and Ron ran up to her, each of then giving her a hug. She felt a tug and saw Draco and Pansy waiting for her. 'Sorry guys, I have to follow _them_.'

Ron scowled. 'We miss you Hermione.'

'Yeah especially Ginny. She needed someone to talk to about _girl_ problems.' Harry chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

'Harry!'

Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw a pretty looking girl with long black hair. She quirked an eye brow at him. 'Cho Chang eh?'

'Yeah.' He grinned and ruffled his hair. 'She's waiting for me so I have to go- sorry mione, listen if they give you a hard time give us a shout.'

She nodded and turned to look at Ron.

'Hurry up, mudblood!' Pansy said and she felt Ron's arm tensed.

'Ignore her.' She said and hugged him once more.

'You want me to follow you? At least you'll have some company.' He suggested, smiling goofily. Hermione shook her head and pointed at Susan Bones, someone Ron's been pinning for _years_. 'I can handle myself thanks.'

She waved at Ron before walking to the Draco and Pansy who were already impatient. Well Pansy was, Draco was doing a good job ignoring Hermione.

'About time mudblood, I don't wait for people like you.' Pansy said.

'Do shut up, I like it better when you ignore me. Please, I'm _begging_ you. If I have to hear your voice again, I swear, I would go mad.'

Pansy opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead and pulled Draco to the Three Broomsticks. Pansy ordered Butterbeer for two and Hermione gave her a look.

'Self-service.' Pansy said and returned talking to Draco. Hermione muttered a few curses under her breath and ordered a butterbeer for herself. 'When you're free from that creature, you can come and meet my family Draco!'

Hermione made a face. 'Oh someone kill me.'

'Excuse me?' Pansy said, glaring at her. 'What did you say?'

'I thought you're going to ignore me.' Hermione said, smirking at Pansy, whose face was turning red. She took a sip of her butterbeer, enjoying the fact that she was irritating Pansy.

'You have nerve, mudblood.' She snarled, venom dripping on every word. Hermione rolled her eyes and played with her wand. 'Just keep your big fat mouth shut if you know what's good for you.'

'Whatever.'

They began talking again, Hermione noticed Draco sneaking one or two glances at her when Pansy's not looking. She looked up and his eyes met her, Pansy was busy greeting her friends. Hermione looked down at her hands and glanced back up again, only to find him staring at her.

'Listen Malfoy-.' She started.

'Don't- say anything.' He cut her off.

'So- where was I?' Pansy said as she neared our table, Hermione broke the eye contact and stared at the enormous Christmas tree that was displayed at the other side of the room. Then she saw Blaise Zabini walking towards their table.

'Parkinson.' He said and Pansy turned away from Draco. 'Millicent is asking for you- she said it's urgent.'

Pansy groaned and stood up, wearing her coat. 'Sorry Draco but I have to go, Millicent must be having some sort of problem.'

'Maybe Bulstrode couldn't fit through the door.' Hermione said to herself and laughed. Pansy glared at her before giving a peck on Draco's cheek and she left with Zabini leading her.

It leaves Hermione and Draco in an uncomfortable silence. She looked at Draco and waited for him to speak first, as if reading her mind, he did.

'Granger, I don't know what's going on between us-.'

'Nothing is going on.'

'Will you just let me finish?'

Hermione didn't say anything and he continued.

'I don't know what's wrong with me bu-.'

A loud applause erupted around the room and Hermione jumped, looking around. 'What? Where's the fire!'

The people in the pub started clapping, they pointed at something above their table. Hermione looked up slowly only to find something really horrifying, something that would change her life forever.

It was a bloody mistletoe.

She looked at Draco, gaping. He was smirking.

'Show's over, someone get rid of the mistletoe!' Hermione shouted at the crowd.

'It won't leave until you kiss!' someone shouted from the crowd. 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

It soon became a chant and Hermione shook her head, standing up. 'I am not going to kiss him!'

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

'Oh shut up! You're so immature!' Hermione shouted at the crowd but the chants became louder. 'I am not going to do it!'

'Why not?' a voice said and she turned around and saw Draco, smirking at her. 'I mean we did it before haven't we?'

The chants started to cease as Hermione's eyes narrowed at him, her hands balled to fists. 'Shut up, Malfoy.'

'I mean, you enjoyed it- didn't you?'

'I say it again, shut up!'

'Why should I?'

'You kissed me first!' she yelled at him, the chants stopped and they stared at the both of them. 'Then after that you called me a mudblood!'

'Because you are one!' a voice said from the crowd but she ignored and continued to glare at him. 'Mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood!'

'Oh shut the hell up!' Draco shouted at the crowd, which immediately grew quiet. 'Like I want to snog you anyway.'

'Oh?' she said, a smile slowly playing on her lips. 'Why not?'

Draco's eye twitched and she smirked, shaking her head.

'Oh just kiss her already!'

'Yeah!'

'We all want to go home you know!'

'Yeah!'

'KISS THE MUDBLOOD! KISS THE MUDBLOOD!'

Draco looked at the crowd applauding and Hermione, who was pleading for him to not kiss her. His eyes shifted from Hermione and to the mistletoe. He looked at Hermione again; she was looking at the ground uncomfortably.

'KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!'

The noise started to become faint when he saw Hermione, looking at him with her brown chocolate eyes. He blinked and looked away, staring at the mistletoe.

He felt as if it was teasing him, pushing him to kiss her. No, he can't kiss her. What would his father say? No worse, what would the Dark Lord say? He would know, he would know everything. Draco's feelings towards the mudblood Granger.

Mudblood.

He winced again.

What feelings? There weren't any feelings, not for her. He liked Pansy, he _should _like Pansy but he wanted to just tell her to shut up. Pansy kept on blabbering on and on about her future with him. He didn't want to say anything- not giving Granger the satisfaction.

Granger. It's always coming back to her right?

The chants were becoming louder and he groaned, closing his eyes and hoping that he was doing the right thing.

'Oh for Merlin's sake.' He muttered under his breath and walked towards Hermione, grabbing hold of her shoulders. Hermione immediately looked up at him, _fear_ in her eyes.

He swallowed. He glanced up at the mistletoe and at Hermione.

'Malfoy, what are you do-?'

He kissed her and the pub roared with cheers, laughter and applause. Hermione's eyes widened and felt his arms wrapping around her waist. She couldn't move, her hands lay still on her sides.

Then she slowly started to close her eyes, she was slowly starting to smile. Draco felt this and he was smiling as well, tightening the grip around her waist.

'Hermione!'

Draco pulled away and looked up, seeing the mistletoe floating away. He smirked and glanced at Hermione, but she was busy looking at something else. He followed her gaze and saw what she was staring at.

Someone with messy red hair, freckles, and ears which were beginning to turn as red as Rudolph's nose. His eyes flickered to Draco, glaring daggers at him. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw many Gryffindor's coming to view.

Fred and George, Ginny, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Cho Chang all glaring towards Draco.

Draco breathed and looked at Hermione, who was glaring at him. Now everyone's eyes are at Draco, even the crowd. There was _total_ silence in the room, only the sounds of Madam Rosmerta wiping the glasses.

'Bugger.' He muttered.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Draco seems to like the word Bugger a little bit too much. I have nothing else to say- :) anyway, how was it? REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS! Cause it makes me happy! Merry Christmas by the way! XD_


	10. True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

**OMG. I am so sorry. (: Been busy with school and stuff like that. Honestly, I have no idea for Draco and Hermione but I'm trying my best.**

* * *

Hermione was speechless. She tried to register words to explain to her best friends (more like soon to be EX-best friends). She looked at Draco desperately before fixing her gaze to Ron.

"I can explain guys. We weren't snogging intentionally!" she exclaimed, glancing at Draco. "We had to do it- the stupid mistletoe won't get out of our way." She said, lowering her voice.

Draco didn't say anything but looked smug as he watched Ron fumed with anger. "She is right, Weasel."

"I am not talking to you, git." Ron seethed and turned on his heel. He was walking away, grabbing Ginny with him. Hermione's lips parted slightly and she caught Harry's eye. He didn't have any expression on his face. He looked well, blank. Hermione could feel the disappointment Harry felt for her in an instant when their eyes met.

Harry walked closer to his best friend. He patted her back, ignoring Draco completely. "I'll talk to Ron for you, alright Mione?" he asked and she nodded, he gave her a hug before trailing after Ron. Hermione sighed and glared at the floor, wishing that she were paired up with Pansy instead of _him_.

"I hate you." She muttered under her breath. Draco rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time she said this to him. She looked up and glared at him with so much hate and anger in her chocolate brown eyes. "I really _hate_ you." She spat.

Draco would usually shrug whenever she told him that but somehow, he felt a pang of guilt and despair when she sent a piercing a glare towards him. Why was he feeling this way? He wondered silently. Of course he knew the answer and he didn't like it. Nor would Hermione. He stared at her silently and cleared his throat, it felt awfully dry.

Hermione started walking out of the pub, him following behind her. She breathed slowly, her temples throbbing. She didn't like having fights with Ron, it made her feel so guilty. She glanced at Draco at the corner of her eye; he looked so handsome with his blonde hair covering his cold, grey eyes. She forced herself to look away; she didn't bother to deny the fact that she felt something between them.

Hermione stopped suddenly, resulting in Draco colliding with her. His hand brushed hers and she felt sparks. She resisted the urge to lock her fingers with his. Draco mumbled an apology and followed her gaze. He froze.

Was that Pansy lip-locking with Blaise?

Hermione thought that Draco didn't see it yet so she tried to move away quickly but she couldn't because Draco wouldn't move. She sighed and looked at her feet. He saw his girlfriend-to-be with his best friend made him queasy in the stomach. Even though he feels even queasier whenever he sees Hermione hugging her friends; Harry and Ron.

"Pansy." He said softly and shook his head, running his hand through his blonde hair. He saw the couple broke apart; Pansy saw him and stared at him, horrified. Pansy opened her mouth to explain but Draco beat her to it.

"Don't," he said and turned away. "Just stay out of my life." He muttered angrily, leaving Pansy and Blaise dumbfounded. Hermione looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked but quickly regretted asking him.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" he said angrily. He wiped his forehead. They reached Hogwarts in silence, as they walked past the entrance they strode to the common room.

She turned away from the Slytherin, sitting down on the sofa. She rested her elbow on the armrest and massaged her temples.

No, today was _not_ a good day. She wished that this were a dream and that she would wake up in her common room on _her _bed surrounded by _her_ friends. Instead, she wakes up and sees a Slytherin beside her that somehow makes her heart beat like crazy. Hermione rested her head on the arm rest and closed her eyes, drifting to deep sleep.

Draco stared at her sleeping frame, leaning against the table with his arms folded. He let out a frustrated sigh and reached for a blanket hanging on the chair, he walked up and sat on the couch.

He glanced at Hermione, noticing how angelic and soft she looked when she breathed. He put the blanket around her and rested his arm on the other armrest. If she slept here, than he'd have to make do. All he wanted right now, as strange as it may seem, is for her to feel comfortable around him.

* * *

"Ms. Granger, do you mind waking up Mr. Malfoy. He appears to be sleeping in my class." Professor McGonagall said before sitting down, preparing to grade their homework. Hermione nudged Draco and whispered in his ear.

"Draco, wake up."

He opened his eyes in an instant at the sound of his name. He looked around the room and groaned, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy, had a wonderful dream?"

"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." He grinned and glanced at his side, Hermione was there.

"This isn't the first time you slept in class." She said, shaking her head.

Draco smirked. "Well then it's your job to keep me awake." He said softly, keeping away his books.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. For the past few days, both of them were civil towards each other. Ever since Hermione's encounter with Ron, she had been seeing less of them and more of Draco- well, she had no choice.

Harry and Ginny took the liberty to talk to her sometimes during the five-minute breaks. Draco didn't bother going to his friends; he was still angry at Pansy but at the same time relieved. Hermione opened her book and began to read.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor, noticing how often she twirls her brown curls around her finger, constantly licking her lips or scratching her nose. The girl, feeling someone staring at her, looked up and met those grey eyes.

"What?"

Draco jumped and shook his head. "Nothing." He muttered. Hermione shot him a long look before reading her book, her cheeks slightly pink. She had a small smile etched on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

She didn't answer. She did not say anything until dinner; they sat at the edge of the table far away from the stares of their particular houses. Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she ignored the looks Ron was giving them.

As they ate their dinner, Hermione heard a few girls chatting away behind her.

"Oh my god! Austin is taking you to the ball?"

"James is taking _me_ to the ball."

"Are you kidding me? Oliver asked me… Should I say yes?"

"I wish _Harry_ would ask _me_ to the ball."

Hermione looked back at her food, playing with the vegetables. She completely forgot about the ball. She had no dress robes or a _date_. She remembered last year's Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Hermione initially wanted to go to Hogsmede during the weekend to buy a nice dress but she was so caught up with her studies, she never had the time for it.

Draco noticed Hermione glancing at the girls chatting animatedly about the Christmas Ball. He watched her again, playing with her food. Did she have a date? A dress? He suddenly remembered her in the periwinkle dress she wore during last year's Yule Ball.

He hated to admit it; but she truly looked _beautiful_.

"I take it you are not taking Weasley to the ball?" he said. Hermione didn't answer him so he took the answer as a no.

"I heard Zabini is taking Parkinson to the ball."

"You heard correctly." He seethed and sent a piercing glare at them. It wasn't that he missed Pansy, he was angry at the fact that she sneaked behind him with his best friend. "Are you going to the ball?" he asked.

"Maybe." She said softly.

"Want to go with me?" he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Hermione didn't catch the joke. "Wouldn't you get embarrassed to be seen with a mudblood like myself?" she snapped.

Draco swallowed his food. "I'm already embarrassed so what is there to be embarrassed about?" he said.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I need to buy a new dress."

"You have the money for it?" he asked, smirking at her. She glared at him. "Why can't you just use the old blue one?" he whined, feeling lazy to go all the way to Hogsmede to get a dress.

Hermione shot him a look. "Please." She said and he sighed before nodding. He didn't bother arguing with her. He used to love arguing with her but now whenever they did; he would feel so restless and bothered.

Hermione waited for Draco to finish his dinner. They both stood up and were about to leave the hall when she heard somebody call her name. She turned around and saw that it was Harry. Hermione beamed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Over his shoulder, she caught Ron's eye. He looked away. "Ron is still mad?"

"No. He's just being a coward." He said. "Don't tell me you're going to go to the ball with Malfoy."

"At least she's not going with Carrot Top over there." Draco drawled, his hands in his pockets as he leisurely leaned against the wall.

"It's not like I have a choice." She complained. Harry gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm going to buy a dress tomorrow." She told him.

Harry's face brightened with glee. "Do you mind if I come with you? Then I can keep an eye on _him_." He offered. Hermione didn't have to think it through, she agreed. "I won't tell Ron of course, he would go damn wild." He whispered and squeezed Hermione's shoulder before leaving them.

Draco, watching how Harry gave her a hug, made him sick in the stomach. Though he knew they do not have romantic feelings about each other but it is the way that they communicate; Hermione looked _happy_ when she saw her best friend. When Hermione sees Draco every morning, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

It only means one thing.

_Jealousy_. Why was he feeling jealous? He has no feelings for the girl none whatsoever, right? Draco didn't know the answer. He doesn't plan on knowing the answer anytime soon.

The whole journey to their common room was silent as always, they took turns going to the bathroom and they both slept on their huge bed.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes slowly; everything at first was a blur before it became clearer. She rested on her elbows and looked around, as if she didn't remember where she was. Her hair was all over the place, she heard someone shift next to her. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw the face of Draco Malfoy, half naked or maybe naked! She wouldn't know because the covers were covering them.

She screamed.

"Granger. Stop screaming." A voice said, a rather irritated voice hissed in her ear. She immediately opened her eyes and touched her body. Her clothes were still on. She turned to Draco and he had his clothes on.

"Oh my god." She said to herself, hugging her knees.

"Are you done?" he asked, irritated.

Hermione looked up at him with question in her eyes. "Don't you want to buy a dress?" he asked again and she recalled Harry wanting to go with her.

Hermione jumped out from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Draco waited outside the bathroom door, leaning against it. He ruffled his blonde hair, folding his arms. He glanced at the mirror, he looked handsome enough, he thought.

Handsome enough? He thought again. By the time he answered the question that pondered in his mind, the bathroom door opened and Hermione was clad with a blue sweater and jeans. She combed her wet brown hair, taking her wand and dried it. She took her hair clip and clipped her brown curls up.

She reached for her sling bag, struggling with the zipper. Draco reached over to unzip her bag, his fingertips brushing hers softly. "Thanks." She murmured and checked her reflection before walking towards the door.

Draco followed her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Where is Potter meeting us?"

"Probably at the entrance." She muttered and caught sight of a green-eyed, raven haired boy. She waved her hand in the air, catching his attention. Draco snarled under his breath as he watched the two hug each other.

"Ready?" Harry grinned at the both of them, mostly to Hermione. They made their way to Hogsmede, Draco was quiet in the whole ride while Harry was giving her updates about Ron and Ginny. Draco resisted the urge to stuff Hermione's bag in Harry's mouth.

"Hey look, there's Cho." Harry said, pointing at a very pretty Chinese girl. Hermione smiled sadly at Harry before elbowing at her direction.

"Go talk to her." She said. "I survived with him for months, I guess I can be alone with Malfoy for at least ten minutes."

Harry didn't bother acknowledging the very bored Slytherin as he jogged over to the Ravenclaw. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Could you hurry up and buy the stupid dress already?" Draco snapped angrily and she huffed with annoyance, walking into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, a small tinkle was heard as they entered.

The shopkeeper smiled as she clasped her hands together. "Buying a dress for a ball, I presume?" she asked them and Hermione nodded. When the clerk saw Draco, a flicker of fear was detected in her eyes. She greeted Draco politely before attending to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the dresses and thought they looked pretty decent. She glanced at the dress displayed at the corner and studied the dress. She pointed at it and the clerk gave it to her for Hermione to try on.

Draco sat on the chair closest to the changing room. He honestly felt like a boyfriend, waiting for his girlfriend to model the dress. He waited for Hermione to come out, wearing the dress. When Hermione came out, Draco's eyes traveled to Hermione's body.

Even though she wasn't wearing any make up yet, Draco thought she looked truly beautiful.

She wasn't skinny nor fat, the dress fit her perfectly. Draco had a genuine smile on his face as he gave Hermione a once over. Hermione saw Draco's face and blushed. She asked the clerk for the price of the dress and got the shock of her life.

It costs a bomb. Hermione hid the disappointment on her face and smiled at the clerk. She walked back in the changing room and carefully got out of the expensive dress robe. Draco saw the sadness in her eyes and watched her return the dress. He noticed how her eyes sparkled when she saw herself in the mirror.

He wanted to see that again. He wanted to see her _happy_. He did know why but he didn't want to say it. He shouldn't say it. Draco stood up and walked over to the clerk.

"How much is that dress?" he asked. Hermione stopped on her tracks and looked at Draco.

"400 Galleons." The clerk replied.

Draco took out the money and handed it to the clerk. She immediately started folding the dress carefully. Hermione gaped and walked over to Draco, shaking her head. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Buying your dress." He said.

"Why?"

He didn't answer her as he took the parcel from the clerk. He held onto it and walked out of the shop. Hermione trailed after him, he was sitting on a bench in front of the shop. "What?" he said when she stared at him. Hermione took a seat next to him.

"Why did you buy the dress?" she demanded and he shrugged. "I'll pay you back."

Draco shook his head. "Just shut up and take the dress, Granger." He smirked and gave her the package. Hermione blinked twice before holding the package. She looked down at the brown parcel and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you, Draco." She said softly, fingering the white ribbon. She noticed how close they were, she glanced up and blushed as Draco looked at her. Impulsively, Draco let his fingers intertwined with hers. He no longer cared what other people would think; he'd been fighting with this for so _long_.

He leaned closer. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his. His lips were hovering over hers, his lips ever so gently brushing hers before pulling away.

Over her shoulder, he saw Harry making his way over to them. From the look on his face, Draco knew he didn't see them. Hermione licked her lips, following his gaze. She pulled her hand away quickly and smiled at Harry.

"What did you and Cho talk about?" Hermione managed to choke out. Draco sat on the bench and watched the two of them talk. He breathed deeply, massaging the temples of his head.

He felt **something** for her. And the look that Hermione gave him when they were walking back to the castle. Draco knew instantly that she felt something for him too.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

**Nothing much. (: Please review. Thousand apologies to my readers. I hope you like this one.  
**


	11. The Ball

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**I changed the title; (: I figured it's nicer than the pervious one. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! (: Pleased to know that they are still reading this story. And to clear the confusion, Hermione and Draco are not like SO CLOSE together though, they want to be but they can be far away from each other. Like in the other side of a room but they can't be like on the other side of the school or field or stuff like that. Draco **_**can**_** be far away from her but he chooses not to. :P**

* * *

Hermione woke up; her unruly brown curls sprawled all round her pillow. She blinked twice before shaking her head; she sat up and rested her head on her knees. She heard someone opened the door and saw Draco, a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet hair plastered on his chiseled features, she could see the abs and tone of his body.

If she told you she didn't like what she saw, she was lying.

"Good morning." He said smoothly. Hermione snapped her attention to his handsome face and nodded.

Hermione forced herself to look away. Draco noticed this and _smirked_ but he didn't say anything. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked as he went back in the bathroom with his clothes.

Tonight? Hermione wondered as she sat on the egde of the bed. She saw the parcel on the table and remembered that the ball was tonight. She jumped out from her bed and held the parcel in her hands; Draco bought this for her a week ago in Madam Malkins.

She looked at herself in the mirror and had the shock of her life. She immediately took her clothes and waited for Draco, she impatiently knocked on the door. The door swung open and he walked out, smirking at her.

Draco watched as she entered the bathroom, he sat on the chair and looked at the parcel that was on the table. A smile formed on his lips as he recalled that _he_ was the one who bought that dress for her.

The past week was unbearable. Hermione and Draco would mumble greetings and go on to their classes and breaks in silence or they would bicker about the smallest things. Normally Draco would start the fight of course but there would also be those moments where Draco would almost have the desire to kiss her. He stopped himself.

The door opened and she came out, wearing her jeans and her favourite blue sweater. He noticed that she loved wearing blue; her eyes would sparkle if she found something new in an abnormally large book or her hair would turn auburn in the sun and her pale face will blush if Draco looks at her.

All those little details, Draco would remember. When he was with Pansy, he never took the liberty to remember her little quirks but when he was with Hermione, he would remember.

He stood up swiftly and walked up to her. She glanced at him before looking away, embarrassed. He smiled softly at her (he'd been doing that a lot lately, only to her) and cupped her cheek. He didn't care anymore. "Malfoy-." She started to say.

"Draco." He said.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "W-what?"

"Draco. Call me Draco." he repeated and she opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off by claiming her lips with his. Hermione didn't bother pushing him away, knowing that she was waiting for him to kiss her. She closed her eyes and held his shoulders. Her knees melted when he kissed her harder, he snaked his arm around her back.

"Merlin knows what father might say." He whispered and pulled her closer. He rested his forehead against hers; he noticed the small smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Do you care?" she murmured, she opened her eyes and looked at him, searching for an answer. He didn't answer. "Draco?" she asked and he smiled at her. Her voice was soft and soothing to him.

"No." he finally said. "I don't give a rats fart what my parents would think."

She laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

By the look he gave her reassured her that truly, he didn't care. He laughed with her, softly kissing her cheek and his lips trailed to her ear. "What about you, Hermione? Your friends?" he asked in a deep, husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. She froze in his arms.

She thought about it. "I'm sure Harry and Ginny would understand." She muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. He smelled her hair; a trace of vanilla was detected. "I don't know about Ron."

"Carrot Top, you mean." He tried to hide the malice in his tone. Hermione glared at him for only a second.

"Ron won't be happy when he hears about this- _us_."

Us. He thought. He smirked down at the beauty before him. "You don't need to tell him."

"But he'll find out eventually!" she exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Forget about eventually, think about now." He said, leaning closer attempting to kiss her again but she took a step away from him.

"I have to tell them sometime." She said quietly.

"Tell them what? 'Hey guys, did you know that for the past few days I've been snogging Malfoy! Isn't that great news?'" he mimicked her high-pitched voice. "Tell them what?" he said, his voice getting louder.

He felt angry. He didn't care about what his parents would think and she cares about what her friends would think about her. Hermione stared at her feet. He sighed before apologizing to her.

"It's okay." She said. "I have to go to the library-."

"You can't hide from them forever." He cut her off. She looked down at her feet again and sighed. "It's Christmas Eve, Granger. Have some fun."

"Hermione." She interjected, mirroring his superior smirk.

He smiled softly at her before walking out of the common room and down the staircase. Hermione's face was constantly red as they walked down the stairs. Draco remained quiet but you can detect a very tiny smile in his face.

She didn't want to see her friends just yet, probably tonight at the ball. They strolled on the grounds and sat down underneath a shady tree. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. For a moment, they didn't say anything to each other. It remained silent until Hermione quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just worried." She said.

"About what?"

"You." She replied automatically. Draco pulled her to him. "I don't want you to regret-."

"Regret?" he echoed incredulously. "Regret what? Being here with you?"

She cringed. "Yes." She admitted. "I'm sure this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't screwed up the potion."

Draco kissed her cheek softly, caressing it with his thumb. "I bet you're glad that I screwed up the potion."

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Maybe." She muttered but he knew the answer. "Are you glad?" she asked and he opened his mouth to reply when a first-year girl ran up to them.

"Are you Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" the girl panted, her hands on her knees as she breathed. "The Headmaster wants to see you two." She breathed.

Hermione shot him a look before standing up, following the girl. Draco walked behind them, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he trailed after them. The girl said the password and they climbed up the steps. The first-year girl shot them a smile before dashing out of the office.

Hermione hesitated to knock on the door but it opened. They stepped into the headmaster's office and sat on the two chairs placed in front of his desk. They saw the brilliant wizard feeding his phoenix. When Dumbledore saw them, he smiled and sat down on his chair.

"I have good news." He started. "Professor Snape has finally made the antidote."

Hermione hid the disappointment that was going to appear on her face. Draco remained emotionless. As Dumbledore explained to them, Draco's hand found its way and held Hermione's hand. She glanced at him momentarily before fixing her gaze towards the headmaster.

"What about our things?" she asked.

"It's all been taken care off." He grinned and looked at the two of them. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Granger?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. Hermione felt Draco's hand squeezed hers. He pulled his hand away and stared at the Headmaster. She flexed her fingers.

Dumbledore noticed how both of them weren't cheering. He glanced at Draco, his face was blank. Normally there would be a smirk or a glare, somehow his face was just- blank and Hermione's face was sad. A small smile formed on his lips.

It finally clicked. He remembered the parcel Professor McGongalll found and he picked it up. "Ms. Granger, I believe this is yours." He said and gave her the parcel. He took out two goblets and filled the clear liquid. "Here's the antidote." He said and stood up from his chair, turning his back to feed his pet.

Hermione looked at Draco. He seemed to be staring at her. She couldn't read his features, as he was emotionless. Without hesitation, he reached for the goblet and drank the liquid.

"Well?" he said after he drank. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before reaching for the goblet. "I'll still see you at the ball." He murmured, his face softened.

She drank the clear liquid and bit her lip. They both stood up and stared at the ground awkwardly. They quietly walked out of the office and stood there, facing each other. He stepped closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight." He said softly and kissed her forehead before turning around to go back to his common room. Hermione watched him leave, she waited for the force to pull them back together again but nothing came.

She swallowed. "See you." She whispered and turned on her heel, making her way to her Gryffindor common room. She stood outside portrait; realization struck her, as she didn't know the password.

"Can you just please let me in?" she pleaded to the Fat Lady. "Oh come on!" she said, her voice getting louder. She sighed with frustration and folded her arms.

She suddenly missed being in their common room; she only missed being with _him_. "Hermione?"

She turned around and her face filled with glee when she saw whom it was. "Ron!" she said and ran towards him, her arms wide open as she hugged her best friend. "I'm back!"

His eyes widened and looked over her shoulder. "You and Malfoy got separated?"

She forced a smile. "Yes."

"That's great!" he said and pulled her to the portrait and said the password. As soon as she entered her old common room, she could feel the warmth already. Hermione missed being here, she saw Crookshanks on the chair. Harry was busy playing Wizards Chess with Dean Thomas. Harry glanced at Hermione and smiled at her briefly before looking back at the chessboard. She rolled her eyes and waited for Harry's outburst.

Harry stopped and turned to see Hermione. His eyes widened like saucers as he jumped out of his seat. "Hermione!" he said and she hugged him. "You're finally free!" he said.

Hermione laughed.

"Hey, what's in there?" Ron pointed at the parcel she was holding. Hermione had totally forgotten all about the dress Draco bought for her. She fingered the white ribbon and resisted the urge to smile.

"A dress." She murmured. She breathed. "Well, going to get ready for the ball." She said and went up the staircase to her dormitory. She opened the double doors and smiled when she saw her old dorm mates.

Lavender and Pavarti was busy helping each other with their hair. When they saw Hermione, they quickly ran up to her and demanded to tell them about Draco. She told them, leaving out the snogging bits.

"So I guess you are like ecstatic that you're not stuck with him anymore." Lavender said and caught sight of the parcel. "Ooh, what's that!"

"A dress." She replied.

Pavarti took it and carefully untied the ribbon. She took out the dress and gasped. "Oh my god Hermione, this dress would look so beautiful on you!"

The doors barged open and in came a very cheerful red head. "Hermione!' she exclaimed and gave her a bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Gin." Hermione laughed. "Now stop strangling me and help me get ready for the ball."

It took them altogether a few hours to get ready. Hermione curled her hair up to a pretty bun, letting strands of hair fall to her face. She applied light make up and fixed her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Her smile was sad. Anyone could see it.

The ball was decorated with huge Christmas Trees everywhere, the decoration was almost identical to the Yule Ball that taken place the year before. Harry and Ron escorted their dates while Ginny accompanied Hermione.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Gin." Hermione grinned as they sat down at the table close to the dance floor.

The doors opened and in came Draco Malfoy, alone but looking as handsome as always. He scanned the crowd for a brunette Gryffindor and caught her with the other Weasley. He stayed rooted on the spot, his prediction was right; Hermione looked so beautiful that she took his breath away.

There she sat, talking with her friend. He felt as if he was staring at her for quite a while because she turned her curly head and met his gaze. He smiled at her.

She turned crimson red and broke their eye contact.

"Malfoy's looking at you." Ginny whispered. Hermione shook her head and looked at her fingers. "You _can_ talk to him-."

"I can't. What about Harry or Ron?"

"Who cares about them? Listen Hermione, if they care about you- they'll be happy for you."

Hermione bit her lip. Her vision started to blur and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just so confused." Hermione said, covering her face with her hands. Tears were spilling, rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "I don't know what to do…"

"Granger."

She glanced up and swore under her breath. Ginny patted her back soothingly. "Draco." She whispered under her breath.

He smiled softly at her and touched her cheek. "Don't cry." He murmured. He felt eyes on the both of them. He ignored their stares. Hermione stood up and stared into his eyes. She shook her head. "Hermione-."

"No." she said. She saw Harry and Ron coming towards them. Hermione exhaled sharply as she looked at Ginny and Draco.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron snapped as they neared them. Draco ignored Ron's question and stared hard at Hermione.

She looked at them. Her tears flowing freely. "I can't do this." She whispered and turned on her heel and ran out of the great hall as fast as she could leaving everybody else confused.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(: REVIEEEW!**


	12. Suddenly you're mine

**Author's Note:**

**OMG. They are so out of character but this is my story right? Haha. I'm trying to make them be IN character but I just can't help it. So apologies to all those hardcore Harry Potter fans for I, am too a hardcore fan but I just can't help it. :P**

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could, she didn't want to see the faces of other students. Rumours are going to start flying everywhere without a doubt. She stood in front of the black lake and watched the dark water lapping.

The moonlight shone on her petite frame, her hair was probably out of place. She let out a strangled sigh and sat on a rock. Many things were going through in her mind, the fact that Harry and Ron would never forgive her and also, Draco.

Draco Malfoy. Why was she so attracted to him? Was it because of his looks? His money?

Hermione rested her chin on her hand as she thought hard. Draco was unbelievably handsome, that is for sure but he was always so cold towards her before and suddenly, both of them are sharing a bond?

Before she could think anymore further, a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hey."

She turned around; half-hoping it was the handsome blonde. Her face was quickly filled with worry when she saw who it was standing before her. It was her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

"Ginny told us." Harry said softly as he stepped closer. Ron didn't speak. "Hermione, we _care_ about you. The reason why we're always acting like this is because- we don't want you to get hurt by someone like Malfoy."

"He's different, you know." She murmured. "You don't know him."

"We might not know him but we know his family." Harry said and looked at Ron, nudging his side. Ron scowled at Harry and forced a reassuring smile for Hermione.

"He's not going to be like his father."

"How do you know that, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione knew he was trying his best to keep cool and she appreciated his effort greatly. Ron sighed. "You don't know that for sure."

"Yeah Hermione. He might- betray you or something." Harry piped in. "They're the Malfoys after all."

"I believe him." Hermione said. She looked at the two boys in front of her. "I trust him."

Harry smiled at her and sat beside her on the rock, putting an arm around her dainty shoulders. "Ron, looks like we failed in convincing her. Malfoy has completely brainwashed her with his charms."

Ron sighed. "What is so great about Malfoy anyway?" he blurted out.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. There's something about him makes me feel- I don't know but there _is_ something. He is mean, we've had huge fights before but at the end of the day, he seems so- vulnerable. He bought me this dress you know."

"Listen, as much as we hate this stupid insufferable git- we have to accept the fact that you're completely smitten by him." Ron said, nodding at Harry. "I promise that I wouldn't punch him unless he hurts you in anyway."

"Me too." Harry said and squeezed her shoulder. "You're like a younger sister to us, Hermione. If there is anything you need to be done or if you want us to beat the life out of Malfoy than we'll be glad to accept that favour."

Hermione laughed, wiping her tears away.

"Just don't make us have a truce with him." Ron said, a disgusted look on his face. "Or whatever that is related to being nice to him."

She laughed again and stood up, throwing her arms around Ron. Ron smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, guys." She whispered and Harry opened his arms.

"Group hug!" he said and both of them rushed to hug Harry. The trio laughed and it was like old times again. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of how wonderful and understanding her friends were. They pulled away and smiled at each other. "I think Cho will be wondering where I went."

"Yeah." Ron said and they turned to walk back to the castle before looking at their female friend. "You coming, Mione?"

She shook her head. "It's okay guys. You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Harry nodded and walked with Ron back up to the castle. Ron exhaled sharply and glared at the ground. "She's never going to come back is she?"

"No." Harry replied. "Not unless Malfoy goes there."

"You talk to him. I'll probably kill him with my bare hands when I see him and Hermione wouldn't want a boyfriend torn to pieces right?" Ron said bitterly as they parted ways. Ron muttered angrily under his breath as he made his way back to his date.

Harry scanned the crowd for Draco and noticed him leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. He made his way through the students and stood before the blonde Slytherin. Draco looked up and rolled his eyes. "If you want to beat me up, I'm not in the mood for it Potter."

"Shut up. Hermione needs you."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Just go to her." Harry said grimly. With that, he turned away from the Slytherin and walked towards the pretty Asian, waiting for him. Draco looked at the double doors and he could picture Hermione sitting in front of the lake.

He was making his way towards the doors when Pansy stopped in front of him. "Pansy, move." He said but she blocked him. He glared at the girl in front of him, wanting to push her away. "I said move."

"No." Pansy said. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Getting some fresh air."

"With Granger, you mean." Pansy snapped. "What would Lucius say if he knew about this?"

"My father won't say anything because he won't know about this." Draco retort, venom dripping on every word. "And you will keep your mouth shut."

"I can't." Pansy said, shaking her head. "It's obvious that you have made your decision Draco."

"There has never been a decision to make."

Pansy laughed. "Where do your loyalties lie, Draco?" she asked and he pressed his lips together and formed a thin line. He didn't want to talk to anybody else but Hermione. He didn't want to see anybody else but Hermione. He wanted Hermione. "You can't just throw away everything your father has put your through for some- _mudblood_!"

Mudblood. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing slowly as he resisted the urge to hit her. Draco never had the thought of ever hitting the girl until Pansy. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. "Don't say that word." He seethed.

"The Dark Lord will never forgive you for this."

"The Dark Lord has no right to stick his big nose into my business."

A gasp escaped from her lips. "You shouldn't have said that." she muttered, shaking her head. "Draco, you can't just leave your whole future behind for some- some wretched mudblood!"

"I'm not going to be a death eater." he growled, glaring at her. "It's settled."

Draco didn't regret what he said, he pushed Pansy out of his way and ran to the school grounds, he slowed down when he saw the beautiful girl sitting on the rock, gazing at the moon shining brightly on her. Draco took a few steps towards her but he was hesitant for a while

Hermione looked over her shoulder. She stood up and faced Draco, her expression softened at the sight of him.

He neared her, raising his hand to stroke her cheek lovingly with his thumb. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She held his hand and locked her fingers with his. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

He shook his head. "Don't- I should be the one who's sorry." He whispered, inching closer. His hot breath was tickling her cheeks, making her blush even harder. "Come on." He said and pulled her as they walked back to the castle.

"I don't want to go in there." Hermione said. They both stood outside the entrance. He smiled at her. "Can we just stay out here?" she pleaded and he let out a chuckle.

Suddenly, they heard faint music coming from the hall. Draco pursed his lips and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "Dance with me." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione's knees melted at the sound of his husky voice. They began moving with the faint music. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Ron and Harry told me they would be alright by the fact that you and I- er... Developed-."

"feelings?" he completed her explanation. "For each other..." he murmured.

"Yes." she breathed. "I knew they were lying. Ron especially." she said and closed her eyes again. She remembered the look on her best friends faces and knew it was too good to be true- no matter how reassuring they were, they would still disapprove of Hermione's feelings towards Draco.

"Who needs them?" he asked.

"I do." she declared. "If anything happens-."

"I'll be there." he cut her off, looking at her. His face was serious and his tone was meaningful. "I- I promise you."

"Don't make empty promises, Draco." Hermione whispered as she opened her eyes slowly. She smiled as her chcolate brown eyes bore into his grey eyes. "You might never know, you might wake up the next morning and forget all about '_Hermione Granger_', the girl who-."

"Stole my heart?" he asked, smirking at her. Hermione didn't respond, she pursed her lips again as her face turned red. Hermione's slender fingers curled with his blonde hair over his collar, she grinned at him. "What?"

"I stole your heart?"

"You took my breath away when I saw you in there." he said, shrugging then his eyes fell on her. He meant every word he said. "I'll never forget you." he said. Hermione melted once more in his arms and tipped on her toes to give him a kiss on the lips. She pulled him closer and kissed him with passion. Draco smiled against her lips as he tightened his grip on her waist.

_ I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling_

Tied up in ancient history  
I didnt believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine  


He pulled away slowly, letting his lips graze her earlobe. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, making her blush even harder. Hermione's heart rate wasn't getting any easier, it was over the top. She felt her mind whirling around her, all she could see was Draco. That was easy, all she wanted right now was Draco.

_  
I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling_

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine 

Draco wanted her as well. He had been fighting it for so long- so long, he was so relieved to get it out of his chest. He smiled down at her blissfully, taking in those big, round chocolate brown eyes. He could look at them forever, his hands buried in her curls. She smelled like vanilla. He kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek.  
_  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine._

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

The moonlight was shining on them like a spot light. Is this a dream? Hermione asked herself. She was sure it wasn't a dream but it felt so surreal- like a fantasy. Hermione pushed his blonde fringe away from his eyes, there was something different about them. It looked, _alive_. It was as if he was looking at her for the first time, all memories of him teasing and taunting her disappeared.

All the memories of her declaring how much she hated him, how she wished he would die or be erased from the face of the earth. All the memories of him jeering at her because of only one thing, she was a muggle-born and the Malfoys wouldn't even dream of even _looking _a mudblood.

Until now. She wasn't a worthless piece of scum like what his father had always told him. Lucius was a worthless piece of scum. Draco knew his father only said those things because he was scared that somebody like Hermione would be powerful. He hated to admit it; Hermione knew half the things he didn't about magic. Hermione smiled at him lightly, twirling his hair around her finger.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, looking at him like a curious child. He shook his head and leaned in to claim her soft lips once again.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

**(: Yo yo. ZOMG. Ron lied? haha! I love this song. I think it suits the whole thing. AWWW! review please. **


End file.
